


Power of Five's

by restlessnights04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessnights04/pseuds/restlessnights04
Summary: Nayeon has an obsessive stalker who refuses to leave her alone.Mina is a former nationally ranked martial artist who needs to return a favor for her old friend.Shit happens.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 41
Kudos: 97





	1. Billboards and Orange Flavored Jello

Chapter 1

Nayeon really does not like the orange-flavored jello at Seoul hospital. She thinks it has way too much gelatine and not nearly enough orange flavoring. Nayeon didn't waste any of it though. She downed the rest of the jello and stared at the empty plastic cup for a moment before crumpling it up in her hand and throwing it across the room.

"So much for our eco-friendly image," Jihyo said under her breath while walking through the door, seeing the garbage her best friend just angrily discarded. She picks up the plastic container and tosses it into the trash can next to the hospital bed. 

"That stupid promotion was the most idiotic thing I ever had to suffer through. I swear they made me repeat the same corny catchphrase a hundred times, it practically motivated me to litter more." Nayeon said while rolling her eyes, remembering the excruciatingly long hours her group spent on the advertisement to stop littering at beaches.

Jihyo grabs a chair from the corner of the room and pulls it next to Nayeon's hospital bed. She sits down with a long sigh, cupping her hands over her eyes, massaging her forehead. 

"Nayeon, what are you doing?"

"I'm laying in a hospital bed? Hopefully leaving soon, I've never been more bored in my entire life," Nayeon says while reaching to rip off the IV on her wrist, trying to get up. Before her hand even reaches her skin, Jihyo stops her.

"Nayeon," Jihyo wraps her hand around Nayeon's wrist and settles it back to her side, forcing Nayeon to lay back down, "You're making my life really hard these days, you know that?"

Nayeon turns her neck to face the window. She could never bear to look at her best friend's face when she was disappointed in her. She remembers the last time Jihyo looked this upset at her. It was when they first debuted. The group of five was walking back from eating lunch when a man started following the group. They were newly debuted and having a small fanbase, they didn't think they would be an issue to sneak out of their dorms without the managers and get food. However, when a man in a black cap came up right behind them, they started to pick up the speed. They walked a whole block before the man suddenly jolted forward and grabbed one of the members. 

Tzuyu

Nayeon's flight or fight response kicked in (or rather just her fight response). Without thinking, she ran up to the man and punched him straight in the face. Nayeon thinks she gains some sort of adrenaline rush because she doesn't remember being strong enough to knock out a man. Unfortunately, such violent actions don't go unnoticed, and the group of five girls were quickly surrounded by a group of civilians. Cops were called to the altercation and JYPE had a shitstorm of PR to deal with. Nayeon was lucky there were a lot of bystanders who witnessed the incident. At first, the backlash was rough, everyone calling Nayeon erratic and unstable, even calling for her removal from the group. But when civilians who witnessed the incident came out, calling Nayeon a hero for saving a fellow member. Quickly, the mob mentality shifted and the support for Nayeon became immense. They called her a hero, portraying her as a badass, and Nayeon definitely gained a lot of female fans. She was seen as the it-girl, the girl that saved a group member and the girl everyone wanted as their best friend. The comeback after the incident was a wild success and they quickly rose to the top. Before all that love though, was a disappointed Jihyo staring at Nayeon as she was getting stitches on her busted knuckles. It's funny how they're in the same hospital as five years ago, with that same disappointed look on Jihyo's face and Nayeon on a hospital bed. 

It must have been pretty hilariously ironic to Nayeon because she starts laughing.

Jihyo looks at her with disbelief. 

"You think this is funny?" 

"Kind of.... yeah it's hilarious Jihyo."

Nayeon must be suicidal because Jihyo looks like she's about to jump out of her seat and murder her. 

"Nayeon, yo- you jumped out of the window and landed on your head, pretty fucking hard actually. The doctor told me you have a moderate concussion and a sprained wrist. You could've been hurt worse if you didn't land on the grass. You are so lucky we had the meeting on the second floor instead of the fifth. You could've died." 

Nayeon smiles and crosses her arms, a cocky look planted on her face. 

"Maybe if you guys talked about actual important matters instead of wasting time boring me out of my mind, I would stay. Jesus, you could have at least invited the rest of the members to keep me company. Sana loves making fun of the board members with me. Mr. Kim has the most congested voice ever, he should seriously consider contacting an ear nose and throat doctor, he might have a possible sinus condition." 

"Nayeon," Jihyo stands up and starts to pace around the room, "Why are you acting like this? You've been avoiding every meeting about this and it was worrying me before, but now you jump out of the window? Like, come on Nayeon what is going on with you?"

Nayeon asks herself the same thing.

What is wrong with me?

She was never really was one to take things seriously. 

"Jihyo I knew we were on the second floor. I knew I wasn't going to die and look I'm fine now," Nayeon motions her arms to show her body, "I'm still as hot and beautiful from before." 

"Nayeon if you were fine, you wouldn't have jumped out of the window for no reason, especially in the middle of an extremely important meeting about your safety. Which now seems stupid because you ended up getting hurt anyway." Jihyo says, ignoring the older girl's narcissistic comments. 

"I wouldn't have jumped out of the window if Secretary Hwang didn't suggest the most idiotic idea ever," Nayeon says while throwing her arms up, "I don't need a stupid security crew to follow me everywhere and stand outside my door every hour of the day. I'm sick of the worrying and the unnecessary hours spent trying to solve a problem that isn't even a problem."

"Nayeon, there is a man who is convinced that he is in love with you and that he is your soulmate and you think this is fine? He said he would kill you if you fell in love with someone else and that he would not stop until he can be alone with you. You okay with that?" Jihyo looks at the older girl.

Nayeon has heard the same drill for the last few weeks by literally everyone in her life, she thinks she could fall asleep.

What an interesting lullaby. Nayeon thinks to herself.

"I don't see an issue with that, to be honest. It's pretty easy to fall in love with me," Nayeon says, showing off her bunny teeth in the process, "He's all the way in some other country, making mindless threats. Giving him control over where I go is an absolutely unnecessary thing to do and I refuse to have a whole security team follow me."

Jihyo sits back down in the chair and takes a long sigh. 

"Nayeon," Jihyo looks like she's struggling to speak, "The meeting yesterday wasn't just some standard meeting about Ryan."

Ryan

Nayeon hates that name. It's the name that has been a thorn in her side for months now. 

Nayeon was relaxing in her dorm when she first heard of him. She had just finished showering and was unwinding after a day full of promoting her new song. She walked into the living room and saw Dahyun, Tzuyu, Sana, and Jeongyeon watching youtube videos on the TV. Nayeon was scrolling through twitter, looking at TWICE memes, not paying attention to the younger members fooling around online. Tzuyu was now in charge of picking the next video to play. She was scrolling through her recommended page when she saw an interesting title.

Please get this Video to Nayeon!

"Hey guys, look at this video," Tzuyu said to the group.

Nayeon looked up from her phone and slowly put it down on the armrest next to her. 

"Press on the video, I wanna see what it is. " Sana says.

Nayeon didn't really think much of it, seeing hundreds of adoring fans every day just like him made her almost immune to the attention. 

Almost.

The video was cute. It was a man, maybe in his late twenties, talking about his love of Nayeon. He had blond hair and murky blue eyes. He was sitting down, but Nayeon could tell he was tall. For a Brazilian, he was surprisingly good at Korean. He was asking their fandom, ONCE, to share and like his video so that Nayeon could see the video and respond. Of course, Nayeon wouldn't respond. Nayeon loved her fans and appreciated them for all the love and support they gave to her. She knows all the opportunities her fans had given her and she would respond if she could, but if she responded to his video, she would have to respond to everyone's videos. There would be a civil war in the fandom and the company definitely would not appreciate the rampant fans, demanding their video from Nayeon as well. So when the video ended, it became Dahyun's turn to pick a video and the Nayeon admirer became an afterthought in Nayeon's brain.

That's when shit really started to hit the fan.

Nayeon heard the news second, the first being her bandmate Dahyun. She still remembers the look on Dahyun's face when she came up to her with her laptop.

"Nayeon, you should look at this."

Nayeon probably has never had a more uncomfortable experience than this one. All her members gathered around her, watching a video of a guy very explicitly stating how he wants to marry Nayeon and that if she doesn't marry him back, he would come to Korea and force her to marry him. For the next four months after that, he releases video after video, making threats to the CEO of JYPE, calling him a homewrecker, and preventing him from contacting Nayeon. He would threaten suicide and even showed videos of himself punching walls in anger. 

To Nayeon, Ryan is only a minor inconvenience. 

However, everyone else seemed to disagree with her mentality because her fans and the company have been freaking out. Countless meetings and conversations have been made to address the issue at hand. Nayeon has really been going insane the last few meetings and Jihyo could tell. They were even suggesting a hiatus until they could control the situation. 

That really got Nayeon annoyed. 

"You want to go on a hiatus because of some obsessed fan? This is literally what he wants. Attention. Why can't we go on as business as usual?" 

"Nayeon, it's more than that now," says CEO Park, "He hacked one of the JYPE database websites and he leaked your dorm address. He's getting more aggressive now, this is serious." 

Nayeon has never let out such a sarcastic laugh in her entire life. 

"You're joking, right? That's the reason why we might possibly go on hiatus? I could've pulled a better reason out of my ass," Nayeon got up from her seat and started to pace around the room, looking accusingly at the board members, "He lives in Brazil. What is he gonna do? Teleport? It's obvious he's just trolling, there's no way in hell he's coming to Korea. This is ridiculous! Half of our Korean fans already know our address and camp outside all the time and we've never had any issues."

After that, it was clear that Nayeon wouldn't be cooperative at company conferences anymore. CEO Park backed off for a while, letting Nayeon steam in her own stubbornness. For weeks after that, Ryan continued to harass Nayeon online. He would text TWICE member's families, messaging them on Instagram and Twitter, begging them to ask Nayeon to call him or see him. It got to the point where they had to delete all their social media accounts, since every time they blocked him, he would just create another account. 

Nayeon isn't big on accountability. She was never good at apologies. 

So she sends a fruit basket to Tzuyu and Dahyun's brothers and skincare products to Jeongyeon's sisters. It's the least she could do for the inconvenience.

"The meeting today wasn't a routine meeting Nayeon," Jihyo says, snapping Nayeon back to reality, "There been a recent update on the whole Ryan situation."

Nayeon sees Jihyo fiddling with her fingers, obviously hesitant.

"Nayeon, Ryan is coming to Korea." 

To think a concussion was the worst thing that happened to Nayeon that day. 

"What? You have got be kidding me," Nayeon sits up from her hospital bed, "How do you know?"

"He uploaded a video yesterday on twitter, of his passport and ticket. He said he's coming to live in Korea indefinitely until he gets to see you. I know we forced you to block his channel on youtube, but we still see his new videos." Jihyo pulls out her phone and plays the video.

It was a vlog of Josh packing his bag. He was scheduled to come to Korea in one week. 

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" 

Jihyo puts her phone back in her pocket as the video finished.

"I was going to tell you during the meeting, but then you jumped out of a window!" 

"Maybe if you started with that, I wouldn't have had to do that!"

"Now, will you accept the offer for a security patrol to trail you?" 

Jihyo has known Nayeon for so long, she typically knew her response before it left her mouth. Nayeon wasn't a predictable person, but when you spend a good seven years with someone, you typically know their general mannerisms and behavior. That's why when Nayeon responded, Jihyo thinks old Nayeon must have died in the concussion. 

"Fine."

Jihyo has know Nayeon for nearly seven years. They first met in front of the JYPE's main building in Seoul. Jihyo was an intern at the time and she had been coming back from a coffee run when she saw a young girl standing in front of the building, looking up at the billboards plastered all over the fourteen story building.

She was small.

No. That's not the right word.

She was scrawny. 

Jihyo knew she couldn't have been a pound over 90. 

That was the first thing she noticed about her.

The second thing she noticed about the girl was her smile. She had this wide, confident smile. Unfazed. Her front teeth were big, like a bunny. 

Cute.

The third thing Jihyo noticed was her clothes. She was wearing old, worn jeans with a distressed white tee. Her shoes, which were probably white when she bought them, were now dirty brown. 

Jihyo must have been staring at the girl for a while because suddenly the girl stopped staring at the billboards and focused her eyes on a certain coffee-holding-intern.

"Good morning."

Jihyo stares back quietly, unable to respond. The girl has a smooth, calm tone to her voice. Her voice exudes pure confidence and nothing else. 

"You work here?" 

Jihyo only nods, almost afraid to say anything. Jihyo wasn't used to being speechless. She graduated third in her class in high school and got into a prestigious college. She got her dream internship at one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea in her freshman year of college while still getting good grades in her classes. She was learning the insides of the entertainment industry from some of the masterminds in marketing and public relations. Confidence was expected to ooze out of Park Jihyo pores.

Yet here she was, unable to respond to a girl that clearly needed to eat a burger and wash her clothes more often. 

"You know one day, you're gonna be buying coffee for me." 

Jihyo didn't expect that. 

"And I'm gonna be on that billboard," the girl says while pointing upwards, "Right in the center, so everyone in fucking Korea can see my face."

Jihyo really didn't expect that. 

The girl goes back to admiring the billboard, the same hazy smile on her face. Ignoring Jihyo again.

Jihyo doesn't move for the next couple of seconds until she realizes what she was sent out to do in the first place. She wipes the shocked look off her face and quickly starts to walk back into the building, praying the coffee was still hot. 

JYPE security needs to start patrolling outside the building, way too many crazies outside the building. Could be dangerous to the Idols and workers. 

Jihyo takes note of this suggestion and contemplates if she should mention it in the next group meeting while she continues on with her day. Life was pretty mundane for Park Jihyo and that's the way she liked it. 

Stable.

So when she had interruptions, she wasn't happy. 

The girl in front of the JYPE building quickly became one of those interruptions that Jihyo tried so hard to avoid.

The day after the first altercation with the girl in front of the building, Jihyo was asked to go on a coffee run once again. Jihyo walked to the coffee shop that was on the same block as the building and ordered the same six coffee's for the same six superiors she brought coffee for the prior day. She was walking back to the building when she saw her again. 

The girl staring at the billboards. 

"Good morning coffee girl." 

Jihyo responds this time.

"Good morning billboard girl."

The girl is wearing the same worn jeans, distressed white tee, and dirty white shoes. 

"My coffee order is a medium caramel iced coffee with skim milk. Just for future reference, you know." The billboard girl says while sending a quick smirk to Jihyo's direction.

If Jihyo wasn't wearing an expensive pantsuit and wasn't holding six coffee's in her hands, she thinks she would've lunged at the girl. It wouldn' t be hard anyways, Jihyo looked like she weighed a solid fifteen pounds more and had two times the muscle. 

Can't get fired for fighting with a civilian Jihyo, just ignore her.

Jihyo continues to walk into the building, ignoring the girl's last statement. As she opens the main doors, Jihyo turns around to see the girl looking back up at the billboard, eyes never wandering. It was like she was etching herself into the steal billboard with her eyes, glaring so hard, as if it would somehow bringing her closer to success. 

Man, they really gotta deal with these crazies in the front.

Jihyo saw the girl every day, like clockwork, staring at the same main billboard. It slowly became part of Jihyo's routine, exchanging good mornings and the occasional snarky comment from the stranger on the road. They never exchanged names or spoke more than a few sentences to each other, both being too immersed in their individual tasks. 

It wasn't until one stormy day, they had their first real conversation. 

Jihyo was heading out of the JYPE building at her usual time to pick up coffee. She ordered the usual order of six coffee's. When opening the door to exit the cafe, she noticed it was pouring. Jihyo internally groaned as her phone received a flash flood warning. 

I need to get back.

So Jihyo braced herself and decided to sprint back to the building, making sure not to slip on the sidewalk. She sprinted through the main entrance and quickly ran to the bathroom to dry herself off before delivering the coffees. It was only when Jihyo finished wiping herself down, did she remember her new "friend". She had been running so fast, if the billboard girl was there, Jihyo didn't see her.

She shouldn't be here.... not in this rain. 

Jihyo's already running late with the coffee's and she should probably be getting to her station.

One look wouldn't hurt, right? Wait, there's no way she's here. You would just be wasting your time Jihyo, let's go.

Jihyo grabs the coffee and starts to head to her floor. She gives her superiors their coffee, getting a few "damn out little intern never gives up" when they see how drenched she was. She is the butt of a few more jokes before she goes to sit down at her work station. She pulls out her binder and starts to do the work assigned to her from the day before. 

Jihyo had never had a more unproductive morning.

One peek out the window wouldn't hurt, right? 

Jihyo assesses her surroundings, making sure no one was around to watch her get up and head to the window.

She peeks under the blinds and looks down at the sidewalk. 

Jihyo doesn't expect to see a drenched billboard girl, staring upward like always. 

Jihyo is so lost in thought, she doesn't notice one of her superiors coming up behind her. 

"What are you doing?"

Jihyo flinched at the sound and quickly lifts her head out of the blinds.

"Um, just looking at the rain. It's really pouring out there. I hope the rain stops soon, sunbaenim." 

Jihyo's superior looked out the window as well.

"Oh she's still out there, I guess somethings don't change right?"

Jihyo gives him a questioning look. 

"Oh right, you don't know about her yet," he says, while grabbing a chair to sit on, "That girl on the sidewalk has been standing outside of our building for about..."

He stops to think about it. 

"Well, I guess the first time we saw her was about three years ago? Oh wait, she showed up around the time Woohyuk joined the company so I guess it's been four years now," He stops speaking for a moment, thinking about the last few years, "At first she only came once a month, but after a couple of months, she started to come every week and eventually every day. Rain or shine, she comes and stands in front of the building. She seems to especially like the rain, she tends to stay an extra few hours when it rains." 

"Who is she?" 

"No clue," he said while starting to stand up, "She's kind of like an inside joke around here, like a mysterious figure. None of us really know her name or where she's from or even why she stands outside the building every day. None of us have ever spoken to her before either."

Jihyo watches as her superior leaves back to this office, claiming to have some work to get done, and waits until he leaves. She goes back to the window and pushed the blinds out of her way again. 

Jihyo very carefully examines the girl. She does seem happier, more excited, in the rain. 

It was only after ten more minutes of staring at the girl when Jihyo realized she needed to get back to work.

Jihyo got off at work at 5 P.M. The rain was still crashing down and it didn't seem like it was to be going away anytime soon. Jihyo typically exits the building from the backdoor, being closer to the station then the front. Usually, the billboard girl would be gone by the time Jihyo left for work (Jihyo left through the front entrance the first day she saw the scrawny girl too see if she was still there). But Jihyo remembers her superior stating that she stays later on rainy days. So, she took the front entrance exit, and as she predicted the billboard girl was still standing outside, looking up at the building.

"What are you still doing here?"

The girl doesn't respond to Jihyo, continuing her staring contest with the JYPE building.

Jihyo walked record-breakingly close to the girl, probably closer than anyone working in the building has. When she got close, Jihyo noticed that the girl was shivering. 

"What's your name?" 

The girl snaps her eyes to look at Jihyo this time, not noticing how close she was. 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Jihyo kept her answers short, not wanting to reveal how much the girl had been on her mind the last few weeks. 

Nayeon usual confident smile turns into a soft one and Jihyo soon finds herself being hugged. 

"My second finally came to me." 

Second?

"According to Pythagoras, the number 5 was the perfect number of human microcosm," Nayeon says while taking another bite of her cake. Jihyo decided that standing in the pouring rain wasn't the best way to talk, so she took the girl to the cafe she usually gets a coffee from. Nayeon would only give her name to Jihyo if she bought her a cake. A justifiable purchase in Jihyo's opinion, she was curious.

"Robert Anton Wilson also believed that everything that happens in the universe has a connection to 5 or a multiple of five." 

"What does that have to do with me being your second?" Jihyo says while sipping her coffee.

Nayeon doesn't respond right away, instead, taking another massive bite of her cake. 

"It just means you're my second sign," Nayeon gulps her water down before continuing, "Don't worry about it." 

"I didn't buy you cake so I could get these halfassed, ambiguous answers."

Nayeon doesn't look up from her cake, finishing off the last bite. She stares at the empty plate with an unreadable expression. It was probably the least confident Jihyo has seen the girl look.

It was a quick flash of vulnerability because in the next moment she was back to being billboard girl. The calm and confidence was back.

"Buy me that sandwich and maybe I'll consider telling you." Nayeon says while pointing to the counter. 

Jihyo spends $29 dollars on food that night and she's not sure whether it was worth it or not. 

She learned five new things about the girl. 

1) Her name was Im Nayeon and she was 19 years old ($7 Strawberry cake)

2) She believed in signs from the universe. ($6 Sandwich).

3) Jihyo was her second sign out of five. ($8: Two Rasberry scones).

4) Nayeon knew Jihyo was her sign because of the anomalies of the day ($6 doughnut).

5) Nayeon did not go to college and she didn't have a phone ($2 Soda).

"Wow, this soda is great. Perfect way to finish dinner." Nayeon says while staring at the drink. 

"How do you eat so much? Like I love food too but, damn.... you sure can put it away." 

Nayeon lets out a massive burp before responding. 

"Standing burns calories Jihyo, I stand for hours remember?" 

"Yeah but not enough for all of that," Jihyo says looking at all the empty plates on their table. 

"It fits, don't worry," Nayeon says while smiling. 

Jihyo thinks it's because the lighting is better or maybe because she's so close to the girl, but notices that Nayeon is really pretty. Jihyo has seen her fair share of pretty people. She works in a company full of gorgeous girls, all having perfect features and perfect bodies. But getting closer to Nayeon, it made it easier to see how uniquely pretty she was. 

"Tell me more about the anomalies," Jihyo asked. 

"Really? I thought you would be more interested in me not being in college," Nayeon takes the last sip of the fizzy blue goodness, "I guess we all have surprising things about our personalities." 

"What do I need to buy next? You know, for the answer?"

"You don't need to pay this time, I guess my answer before was a bit vague," Nayeon says while getting up to throw out her trash, "I can be like that sometimes."

Jihyo noticed how the girl walked. She didn't notice as they were running in the rain before, but when Im Nayeon walked, she glided. It was like she was a trained model. She walked like she was a princess, conditioned to be perfect. 

Nayeon sat back down and got started. 

"Signs are more literal than you may think Jihyo. You just know when a sign comes to you in life, at least that's how I determine mine. I get a feeling and I just know. Being a professional sign seeker comes in handy." 

"So, are you like constantly looking for a sign?"

"You can't look for signs, Jihyo. They're supposed to come to you. If you seek something that you weren't meant to see, it's probably a false sign."

"I still don't see how that makes me a sign."

Nayeon adjusted her legs and leaned in closer to the younger girl.

"Jihyo, do you know many people have asked me what my name is in the four years I spent staring outside the building? Zero. I spend hours every day, outside that building and no one ever asked for my name. Some workers say hi, most ignore me, but no one ever asked for my name."

"That doesn't mean anything Nayeon. What if I was just a curious girl who happened to ask? Or what if your proclaimed sign was a guy who thought you were pretty and wanted your number? Just because someone asks for your name, that doesn't make it a sign."

"Exactly! That's why build-ups are necessary!"

"Build ups?"

"They're like minor signs that lead up to the big one. This morning when I woke up, I had a stiff back. The route I took to get here was under construction. Then I get a call from my job telling me that I have to work overtime tonight. And then, after all of that, it's a flash flood! These are all signs from the universe, telling me something is coming. It's the universe giving me friction. I still wasn't sure though, until you came. You come up to me and ask me for my name? That's basically the universe screaming at me SIGN SIGN SIGN."

"I mean, I guess you could see it like that?" Jihyo says still skeptical of the older girl's theory, "What is this even a sign for anyways? To buy a new car? Dump your boyfriend?" 

"That's for next time," Nayeon says, getting up from her seat, "It looks like the rain is starting to clear up. You should be heading home too, it's getting late. I'll see you around Jihyo." 

Jihyo watched Nayeon leave the cafe, disappearing into the dark of the night. It had stopped raining completely, so Jihyo decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. It was only after arriving at her house did Jihyo remembered a question she had for Nayeon. 

Why do you stand outside of the JYPE building every day?

Jihyo internally punches herself for forgetting. It was probably the most pressing question she had, yet she forgot about it in the midst of Nayeon talking about her so-called "signs". Jihyo makes a note to ask Nayeon tomorrow morning.

Except Jihyo didn't see Nayeon the next day in front of the building. Or the day after that. 

Jihyo didn't see Nayeon again until two months after their talk in the cafe.

It's funny how the world brings people together sometimes. 

Jihyo still remembers that first conversation she had with Nayeon. It was a change. Something exciting. Jihyo needed someone like Nayeon in her life. Someone erratic.

So when Nayeon responds with a simple "fine", Jihyo is left confused. This wasn't her stubborn Nayeon. This was a grounded, common sense-full response, and it didn't belong in a conversation with Im Nayeon.

Maybe Nayeon has changed. Maybe this concussion has matured her. Maybe this is a good thing.

"Get your notepad though, because I got a lot of conditions."

Nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the rest of the characters come up next chapter. Also, there's a lot of flashbacks, so if you get confused, I can clarify what I mean for you guys. This is my first fic ever so yeah I'm pretty excited for what's to come. 
> 
> P.S. Slow burn. like really slow lol


	2. Imaginary Dogs and Pajamas

"Nayeon, the whole purpose of a security team is that it's.... a team," Sana says while putting a lunch box next to Nayeon's bed, "If it's a one-person team, then there's no point." 

Nayeon grabbed the lunch box, quickly opening and eating it.

"I asked you to bring me three eggs and I'm only seeing two," Nayeon says while glaring at Sana, "You owe me an egg now, Sana." 

"Nayeon unnie, are you okay?" Tzuyu grabs a chair from the corner of the room and pulls it next Nayeon's hospital bed, "We were really worried about you." 

"I wasn't," Jeongyeon says while stealing a sausage from Nayeon's lunch box, "Nayeon has the hardest head in South Korea. I knew you were gonna be fine."

Nayeon quickly puts her hand over her food, not wanting Jeongyeon to take another one. 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't steal my food today Jeongyeon. I'm so sick of porridge," Nayeon says while taking another massive bite of rice, "It's all Jihyo brings me."

"Sana unnie," Dahyun says while sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, "You should be happy she even agreed to have anyone follow her. I thought Nayeon would've held off on having a security detail forever." 

Sana went to sit next Dahyun on the couch. 

"I guess I was surprised Nayeon gave Jihyo conditions at all, but that doesn't mean I like them," Sana says, "I don't understand a lot of them either." 

Nayeon angrily slammed her chopsticks on the makeshift table, turning everyone's heads.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you guys in three days. Can't we talk about something else?" Nayeon says while laying back down, "Jihyo was yelling at me for three hours about how reckless I was yesterday and I'm not in the mood to be scolded by more girls who are younger than me." 

"Nayeon unnie, I seriously don't understand the height requirement you put on the list," Dahyun says while reading off a copy of the list Jihyo gave her, "Why do they have to be "no more than two centimeters taller or shorter than me" as one of the most important conditions?" 

Nayeon sighed in defeat and sat back up, acknowledging that her members wouldn't be listening to her requests. 

"It's pretty simple. If they're too tall or short compared to me, it'll make me look bad in photos and that's the last thing I need." Nayeon says as if it's obvious, "I don't want to look like a giant or a midget." 

"What about this one, "has to be less attractive than me". Why is this the number one condition?" Sana says.

"Sana, come on. She always has to be the prettiest in the room, you know that." Jeongyeon says while trying to grab another sausage. 

Nayeon smacks Jeongyeon's hand away before it could even reach the table. 

"This one confused me." Dahyun says, "Why can't they carry any guns or knives? Don't you want them to like... protect you?"

Nayeon took another big bite before answering. 

"I don't want guns in the dorm," Nayeon says after swallowing, "And you know I hate knives."

"Yeah, we know you hate knives," Jeongyeon says as she plops down next to Sana on the couch, "That's why you never cook on dinner nights, you bum."

"That, and she sucks at cooking," Tzuyu says while laughing, "Remember when she tried to make me a birthday cake, it tasted horrible." 

"HEY! You said you liked it," Nayeon said with a pout, "You ate like three slices." 

"I only ate it because you made it," Tzuyu says while shuddering, "I'm never asking for you to make me a cake for my birthday again."

"Nayeon, your security team should really have more than one person if you don't want them holding any weapons," Sana says, "One person with zero weapons isn't going to do much against someone who probably wants to kidnap you. I wouldn't be surprised if Ryan had a gun." 

"If it's more than one person, It's going to be a massive hassle to bring them anywhere. I don't want to ask multiple people for permission to leave, just to have them follow me there anyways. You know most security personnel don't listen. Remember when we went to Japan? The security we hired was way too much. They followed us to our hotel and it just made us stick out even more. Also, if it's only one person, they could probably live with us instead of having to rent the apartment next to ours." 

"I guess that makes sense. But still, I don't know. I'm just worried." Sana says, "As much as I hate you, I don't want you getting hurt. I guess we kinda need your vocals and stuff." 

"Did you just compliment me?" said Nayeon, wrapping her hands around her head, "Or is the concussion making me hallucinate?"

"Forget it, I fed your already massive ego too much today. I hope you get kidnapped." Sana snaps back.

"If Jihyo can't find someone to watch you by the time he lands in Korea, you know she's gonna be forced to hire the team that guarded us in Japan," Jeongyeon says, "Jihyo has a lot of connections, but I doubt she knows any secret service members or highly trained security guards." 

"Yeah, who is she gonna find that fits all those requirements in four days," Dahyun says, "You're eliminating most of the male population with that height requirement."

"If it doesn't match those requirements, I'm gonna make those guards lives a living hell until the day I di-," 

Before Nayeon could finish, the door to her room slides open. In the doorway is a girl with a box of fried chicken in her hands.

"Son Chaeyoung, I could marry you right now," said Nayeon.

"I'd rather die, but thanks for the offer," Chaeyoung says as she places the box of fried chicken in front of Nayeon, "How are you doing idiot? Jump out of any more windows recently?"

"Very funny," Nayeon says while opening the box, "I would be mean back but I guess this makes up for it." Nayeon held up a chicken leg. 

"Man, what did you say to Jihyo?" Chaeyoung said while grabbing a piece of chicken for herself, "She has been freaking out at the office for the last few hours. I had to leave the building because she kept interrupting me in my office, complaining about some height requirement and how much she hates you."

"Nayeon agreed to have security guard, but she gave an oddly specific list of conditions to Jihyo," Sana said while getting up to grab a piece of chicken, "Jihyo's probably going crazy looking for someone who fits Nayeon's criteria."

"Let me see the list." 

Dahyun handed Chaeyoung the list before grabbing a chicken thigh for herself.

"Jesus, Nayeon. No weapons? That's gonna be hard." 

"That's what I said!" Sana says with chicken in her mouth, "That's not even security at that point, that's just a sixth member of TWICE."

"Nayeon, you should cut Jihyo a break. She was really freaking out at the office. She called a bunch of agencies and didn't meet any of your requirements. I think the weapons were a deal-breaker, along with individual security. Most agencies only allow groups of three as their minimum and they're mandated to carry pocket knives and guns."

Nayeon stopped eating and looked at Chaeyoung.

"Do I look like someone who falters just because Mommy Jihyo is stressed? If you haven't noticed, making Jihyo stressed is one of my main personality traits. It's a Im Nayeon trademark to get Park Jihyo to hate me." 

"It's not just Jihyo who you get to hate you. Jihyo is a god for being able to tolerate you every day." Chaeyoung says while ruffling Nayeon's hair.

"I'm gonna head back to the office now, I only came to drop off food for you guys. I have to start working on sidetracks for GOT7's next comeback. Can I take this list Dahyun?" Chaeyoung said while heading out the door.

"Sure, anything for the bringer of fried chicken," Dahyun says while taking another bite.

"Bye Chaeyoung." All five of them said as Chaeyoung shut the door behind her. 

"You know, we can just go on hiatus until he gives up and goes back to Brazil," Tzuyu said quietly to Nayeon, "None of us would mind."

"Yeah, we don't care unnie," said Dahyun, "We could all use a little vacation, maybe go traveling. It's not a big deal."

"You guys, we're not going on hiatus because of me," Nayeon says firmly, "We already had to delay our comeback two weeks because of him."

"But this is about your safety. If you get kidnapped, I guess I would be kinda sad." Sana says humorously. 

"We spent months in the recording studio with Chaeyoung, writing and recording songs. We spent months practicing all the choreos for our main track and our sides. We aren't going on hiatus and that's final." 

"It's not like you can perform anyways," said Jeongyeon, "You got a concussion and a sprained wrist. No way Jihyo letting you record for the music video, let alone perform live."

"Doctor said wrist would heal in two weeks, three max," Nayeon said holding up her wrapped wrist, "And I swear to god, Jihyo was being so dramatic with the concussion. It's a grade two concussion, best case scenario is that only need one week of rest and checkup every three days to see if I have any symptoms. Other than that, I'm fine to dance and sing. Our music video filming schedule is in 15 days. We are coming back in three weeks no matter what."

The rest of the members stayed silent, not wanting to object their leader. 

"Now, can we eat? Chaeyoung walked all the way to the hospital on her short little legs to drop this off. Let's not let it go to waste."

Zero objections were made.

Chaeyoung walked back to the office building, silently staring at the list of conditions Nayeon gave Jihyo.

She entered the JYPE building and got into the elevator. She pressed floor number 10 without even looking up, it was like muscle memory. The elevator arrived on her floor and she started walking to her room. Chaeyoung opened the door, walked to her chair, and sat down without looking up once. 

"What are you looking at?"

Chaeyoung flinched so hard, she banged her knee on her desk. 

"FUCK, what the hell." Chaeyoung put the paper down on her desk and looked up. She saw Jihyo laying on the couch, laughing.

"Why are you in my room? You gotta couch in your office too, you know that?" Chaeyoung says while holding her knee, "Either that or you just missed me too much."

"You have the most comfortable couch in the entire building, don't flatter yourself," Jihyo says while sitting up, "I'm feeling pretty defeated Chaeyoung. I called thirty different Korean agencies and they all said they couldn't release individual security without the addition of a weapon. I was always planning on ignoring her stupid "less attractive than her" rule and the height one, but I can't ignore the knife one. I tried contacting a couple of foreign agencies as well, but they had really strict rules too and it just didn't work out."

"What's her big issue with weapons anyways?" Chaeyoung says while opening the mini-fridge under her desk, "She's like in her mid-twenties and she's still afraid of things like that?"

Jihyo stands up and walks towards Chaeyoung's desk. She grabs a drink and sits back down before she starts. 

"I know she doesn't like guns because she doesn't like them hanging around the dorm. But I don't really know what her issue is with knives," Jihyo says while opening her bottle, "I remember though, when she was still a trainee and I was in my third year of college, I invited her to my dorm for the first time. My college gave upperclassmen dorms with kitchens that had a stove and a lot of counter space to cook, so I was planning on making our food." Jihyo took a long sip before continuing.

"But, when I pulled the knife out from the counter, she freaked out. Like not just normal freaking out, Nayeon was full-on hyperventilating. She even ran to the bathroom to throw up. I had to wash her hair in the shower and change her into a pair of pajamas. She couldn't stop shaking for hours." 

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Chaeyoung asked.

"I tried asking her the next day, but she just said it was nothing and tried to change the topic. I just assumed it was a panic attack and that it wasn't a big deal. I didn't even know it was a knife that set her off until a few months later when they debuted."

"What happened then?" 

Jihyo put her drink down before replying.

"They usually went to Korean restaurants when they were trainees because all the foreign restaurants in Seoul were too expensive. But their debut was confirmed and we wanted to celebrate so we went to an American steakhouse. Korean restaurants usually only have chopsticks and a spoon, but this steak house had this big steak knife on the table. The second Nayeon sat down, she started hyperventilating and she fell out of her chair. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon had to carry her to the bathroom to get her to calm down. The members told me she didn't leave her room for two days after that. "

"Wow," Chaeyoung says while taking another sip, "So I guess weapons are a big no." 

"Yeah," Jihyo plopped back down on the couch, laying down with her hands over her eyes, "A really big no."

"I always wondered why she always came inside last for company dinners. I'm assuming it's so the members can make sure there are no knives on the table?"

"Yeah. Most people think it's because she's cocky and stuff, I mean she is a cocky little asshole, but it's mainly because she can't look at knives. I tried to explain to people but she said not too. She's like that, you know?"

Chaeyoung hummed in silence thinking back to all the times she and Nayeon went out to eat. She never noticed how Nayeon hated knives before, but now that she's looking back, Nayeon has never eaten anything requiring a knife.

"Anyways, if I don't find an agency that allows one-on-one security without a weapons requirement by the end of this week, the higher-ups are going to force Nayeon to use a team. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to be the one to break the news to Nayeon. I think she might actually kill me."

"Why don't you start focusing on things other than an agency? Like a freelance worker?" 

"I did, but it's too risky. This person is going to be following Nayeon around everywhere. We can't have headlines about Nayeon's bodyguard secretly being a racist or a murderer. When it comes to freelance workers, their background is so hard to check fully because they're so secretive. I can't risk another controversy, this whole Ryan situation is already too much. Also, a lot of fans have been pretending to be freelance security, and to invite a stalker into their dorms while trying to protect her from an already existing stalker is too much of a headache to even fathom. My hands are tied." 

Chaeyoung didn't reply immediately. She looked deep in thought. Like she was weighing her options on what to say next. 

"You good Chaeyoung? Am I ranting too much? I can leave if you have work." 

Chaeyoung stayed silent for another moment before responding. 

"I know someone."

Jihyo jumped up from the couch, running towards Chaeyoung, wrapping her tightly in her arms.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh my god Chaeyoung, you're a life sa-"

"They're not a security guard." 

Jihyo's excitement quickly died, her arms weakening and falling to her sides.

"I was reading the list the whole way back from the hospital. It reminded me of someone I knew back in the day... I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Who?" Jihyo said while leading against Chaeyoung's desk, half sitting, half standing.

"I don't know. They're not really a security guard or part of any agency. She's pretty decent at martial arts though, she never lost a fight before... I don't know. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I doubt they would agree. Not now." Chaeyoung says, with a hint of sadness lingering at the end of her words. 

"How did I not think of that! Professional Martial artists don't use weapons, they're perfect " Jihyo says, but her face falls as quickly as it came, "Wait... I don't know any professional martial artists, let alone who would commit to watching a Kpop Idol. I can't use a retired martial artist either, they're too old... How old is this friend of yours?"

"She's two years younger than Nayeon."

"24? Does she teach kids now? Or is it like a hobby of hers? Because even if she was a recreational martial artist, she could still buy us some time in trying to find a professional."

Chaeyoung's face fell a little before responding.

"She had to retire early for... personal reasons. She doesn't even live in Korea and I don't think she'll be coming any time soon. "

Jihyo slumped her shoulders at the news and stood up. 

"Damn, I got all excited for nothing," Jihyo started walking to the door, "Are you sure you can't call her? There's a lot of mental benefits to rekindling friendships."

"I don't think so Jihyo," Chaeyoung says while giving a soft, sorrowful smile, "Some things are better left untouched."

Jihyo gave Chaeyoung a look of understanding, realizing this must've been a sensitive topic for the younger girl.

"I guess it's back to square one. I'm gonna go call a couple of Chinese agencies before I start practicing the script I'm gonna recite to Nayeon when I break the news to her." 

Jihyo left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Chaeyoung alone to bathe in silence. 

'I can't call her, not now. It's been years. You went two years avoiding every thought of her, you can do a couple more.' Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

Chaeyoung decided to start working on writing GOT7's new songs to get the newly resurfaced memories out of her head. She is responsible for three out of the eight songs in their album, including the main title track. There was a lot of work to be done.

It took Chaeyoung ten minutes of staring at a blank piece of paper to realize that this wasn't going to work. So she got up again to take a walk around the building. She took the elevator to the ground floor, wanting to go to the cafeteria to see if anyone she knew was there.

Chaeyoung needed a good distraction. 

She walked into the cafeteria and got a cup of water from the water machine before sitting down at one of the tables. 

"Did you guys hear about Jihyo sunbaenim?" 

Chaeyoung couldn't help but overhear the conversation the trainees were having behind her. 

"Yeah, she might be getting promoted to Co-Executive PR alongside Kim Woohyuk sunbaenim. I heard he wasn't too happy about that, especially because she's three years his junior." said one female trainee. 

"She deserves it. Every comeback she leads with Twice is a massive hit." said another female trainee. 

Chaeyoung smiled at that. Everyone knew Jihyo was a genius when it came to PR and marketing, but that doesn't mean she hasn't had her fair share of obstacles within the company. She was young and female. It took twice the work and three times the accomplishments to be recognized equally in a male-dominated buisness. Chaeyoung had also had her fair share of obstacles as the only female producer working in the Seoul branch of JYPE buildings. She fought for every opportunity when she was an intern and it led to her becoming one of the youngest songwriters/producers in the industry. 

"The only reason why Jihyo sunbaenim got all the opportunities to lead in projects is because of Nayeon sunbaenim being a stubborn little bitch, only requesting Jihyo to lead in PR for every comeback. I swear, Jihyo isn't even that good." said a male trainee. 

Chaeyoung almost jumped out of her seat to yell the trainee, but before she could, another trainee chipped in. Stoping her in her tracks.

"Are you stupid? Nayeon is the one tanking Jihyo now. I heard if Jihyo doesn't deal with this whole stalker situation well, she's not going to get the promotion. I think the higher up's are going to switch TWICE's lead PR to Lee Hanwoo their new comeback."

"I heard Nayeon sunbaenim doesn't want a security team because she's secretly dating someone and she doesn't want them exposing her relationship." 

"Really? I heard it was because Nayeon sunbaenim thinks she's stronger than Ryan sunbaenim. I heard she was going to beat the crap out of him."

"Isn't she suicidal? I heard this situation was giving her depression and that's why she jumped out the window." another trainee added in.

"I heard if Jihyo doesn't find someone to guard Nayeon sunbaenim, she's getting fired."

"No way! She's way too important for that. But I did hear some talk about Nayeon being kicked out of the grou-"

Chaeyoung had enough of the gossiping. She loudly stood up, letting the chair scrape the cafeteria floor. The trainees behind her jumped and quickly looked down at their laps, wanted to avoid eye contact. 

"Let's leave the cafeteria to eating and small talk, not gossiping about your superiors," Chaeyoung said, giving the trainees a small smile, "You're lucky it was me listening in instead of someone else. Things like this could be career-ending for you guys if it falls into the wrong ears." 

"Sorry Chaeyoung sunbaenim," said one of the female trainees. 

"I'm not asking for your apologies. Just be careful next time. There are a lot of ears and eyes on you guys. JYPE takes personality into account just as much as the rest of your talents," Chaeyoung starts walking towards the exit.

"There are ears and eyes everywhere, evaluating you guys. Good luck with dance training in thirty minutes, Jinwoo." Chaeyoung said as she was exiting the cafeteria, a smirk on her planted on her face.

"Thank you?" the trainee who called Nayeon a bitch looked up, giving a confused stare to his senior walking out of the room.

Chaeyoung walked silently to around the ground floor, trying to digest the information that she just got. She knew most of the gossip was false, trainees didn't always have the most reliable source of information. But if the information regarding Jihyo's promotion was true, it would explain why she was so stressed about finding someone to guard Nayeon. This was important for Jihyo. Chaeyoung had heard Jihyo mention this promotion briefly in conversation before. Jihyo was never one to let others worry about her, but anyone who knew Park Jihyo knew this was probably the most pressing issue on her belt. Chaeyoung was naturally talented at songwriting and producing, creating music at the young age of 12. Chaeyoung came from a wealthy family, a family where her hobbies could be turned into a profession with her own hard work and determination. She never had to worry about money in her entire life. Chaeyoung knew she was privileged in that aspect. But Jihyo came from a lower-middle-class family. She paid for her own college and her income increased came from each promotion she got. If the information she got was true, it would mean she would be getting a significant pay raise. Jihyo probably didn't tell Nayeon this information, not wanting to burden the older girl. Jihyo and Nayeon were attached at the hip, everyone knew that, but Jihyo cared too much about Nayeon to let her promotion come before the older girl's comfortability. This was more than just finding a security detail for Jihyo. This was her job on the line.

Chaeyoung sat a couch in the front office, wanting to think quietly. She weighed her options. 

1) I could tell Nayeon and Nayeon would probably agree to a team. 

2) I could call her.

Chaeyoung knew Nayeon would put her life down for Jihyo. In the five years, Chaeyoung has worked at JYPE, she could confidently pick Jihyo and Nayeon to be the closest out of everyone. Nayeon was erratic, it's what made her who she was. But Jihyo was like a mother to the girl. Jihyo was the only person Nayeon listened too and it was evident Nayeon would do anything for the younger girl if she knew it was important. It would work for sure.

But Chaeyoung knew she couldn't tell Nayeon about Jihyo's promotion is on the line. Chaeyoung was good at knowing her place whenever she went. She was definitely the most liked superior in the building. She knew there was reason Jihyo didn't want to tell Nayeon, so she eliminated option number one. 

She knew what she had to do (or at least attempt to do).

Before Chaeyoung headed back to her office, she stopped on the third floor. She walked down the hall, checking the sign-in sheets outside each of the dance rooms. 

Jinwoo. 

Chaeyoung peeked her head into the studio and saw Instructor Kang writing notes on the whiteboard. 

"Hey, Chaeyoung. What brings you here?" Instructor Kang says while putting down her marker. 

"Are you training Jinwoo in 15 minutes?" Chaeyoung said, standing in the doorway. 

Instructor Kang takes the clipboard on her desk and checks the trainees who are in the next class. 

"Oh yeah, Oh Jinwoo. I have his class in a few minutes."

"Give him hell for me, would you?" 

Instructor Kang laughed at the request. 

"Damn, someone pissed Son Chaeyoung enough to get her to come all the way down here? Must have been bad. Don't worry, I'll make sure he works up a sweat today." 

"Thanks, Seulgi. I owe you one." 

"Yeah, yeah. They always say that." Seulgi said while laughing. 

Chaeyoung closed the door to the dance studio before heading for her office. 

It was time to make a long-awaited phone call to a certain Japanese martial artist. 

Jihyo was officially working two and a half hours overtime. She had been calling agencies all over the world, trying to find someone who could fly to Korean in less than a week. She hasn't gotten so many rejections since her first time applying for a job. Jihyo was about to ring up another agency located in France when she heard her cellphone ring.

Nayeon.

Jihyo picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Jihyo. The girls went back to the dorm for the day, sorry I couldn't call sooner. Any luck with finding someone?" 

"No, not yet. I'll find someone before the end of the week. I'm not worried." 

Nayeon and Jihyo had little in common. Everyone who knew them could tell.

But there was one thing they shared.

They were good at lying, especially to each other. They knew of course when the other way lying to them. The mentality was: if you want to talk about it, we can talk about it; but if you don't, we won't. Lying in their friendship was essential. Im Nayeon and Park Jihyo had their own reasons for lying and they respected that about each other. 

"You know, Chaeyoung brought fried chicken to the hospital today. You should take a few pointers from her and stop bringing me that awful porridge three times a day." 

"You know, those are homemade. I actually tried to make it decent for you."

"If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't try to poison me. I have an inkling that you secretly have plans to kill me. Please confirm as soon as possible so I can poison you back."

"I have more chances to kill you than you think Nayeon. Better watch out," Jihyo says, relaxing back into her chair, "Why did you call anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you that I thought of something else for the list" 

Jihyo groaned, banging her head on the back of her chair. 

"What now?"

"They have to be a slower runner than me," Nayeon said excitedly, "This is actually super important so make sure to ask whoever you hire what their mile time is. If it's less than 8 minutes, I refuse to accept that." 

"Nayeon, you realize that a security guard actually has to be athletic?" Jihyo says with disbelief, "What does it matter anyway?"

"A ton of reason, Jihyo! Let's just say I do encounter Ryan and he's running after me, trying to kidnap me," said Nayeon, "My guard could be like a good distraction for him!"

"Wh- Nayeon you have to be joking." 

"I'm not done," Nayeon says. Jihyo can hear the bedsheets ruffling. Clearly Nayeon was excited to share her ideas. 

"If we are being chased by Ryan. I have to be in the front so if there is paparazzi there, they get pictures of me. Everyone says I'm a pretty runner these days, did you know that? Anyways, I can't have some lunky man in front of me, blocking all the shots and the flas- can you stop laughing at me? I'm being serious."

"Only you would care more about how she looks while getting chased then actually being captured." 

"Opportunities Jihyo. I always tell you to take every opportunity you can get. Who says I don't apply that to myself as well?" 

"Yes grandma, I get it now." 

"Haha, very funny. Anyways, I just wanted to call to tell you that before I forgot. I'm going to sleep now, by the way. Sana and Jeongyeon yelling and Dahyun trying to calm them down was a lot. My head's been aching all day. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." 

Jihyo hung up and put her phone down next to her. 

Only Nayeon would think of such an absurdity and try to justify it. 

Jihyo knew that Nayeon was special in her own regard. Even the way they met was unique. 

To Jihyo, the universe aligned differently for Nayeon than most. For Nayeon, things worked out for the sake of working out. Jihyo quickly learned that about Nayeon seven years ago.

It was Jihyo's favorite story to tell at dinner parties. 

It was two months after speaking to Im Nayeon for the first time. Jihyo was finishing up paperwork in her booth. She was still an intern, but she was widely regarded as one of the best interns working at JYPE and was a promising youth. It was the summer, so Jihyo always worked overtime. Anything to impress her bosses. 

She was packing up for the day when she felt her pager go off. The pager was typically used for coffee runs or other minor intern duties, but this was a page to come to CEO Park's office. 

Jihyo quickly grabbed her belongings and rushed to the top floor. She ran the whole way, recollecting herself in front of his door, catching her breath. 

She knocked softly on the door. 

"Come in." 

Jihyo walked into CEO Park's office, closing the door behind her. CEO Park motioned for Jihyo to sit on the chair in front of his desk and she obliged. 

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" 

CEO Park stood up to grab a drink out of his beverage shelf. 

"Would you like a drink Jihyo? I have banana milk, strawberry milk, water, and soda." 

"Um, water is fine."

"Wow, that's pretty boring." 

Jihyo nervously laughed at her boss's comments, feeling as if he was evaluating her. 

CEO Park sat back down, sliding Jihyo a glass of water.

"Do you want to know an interesting fact?" said CEO Park, as he cracked open his soda, "There are currently 34 interns working in this building. Did you know that?" 

Jihyo nodded. 

"Out of the 34 interns working here: 4 work in producing, 8 work in accounting, and 9 work in management. Do you know where the remaining 13 interns work Jihyo?"

"Marketing and PR sir." 

"Correct! It's a tough battleground for the marketing and PR division interns, you and I both know that." CEO Park says, taking a long sip of his soda. 

"Yes sir. It is competitive." 

CEO Park hums for a moment before continuing. 

"Jihyo, we are picking one intern from each division to watch in the JYPE auditions this year." 

Jihyo held her breathe. The air thinned in the room for Jihyo as she realized why she was called in the room. 

"Jihyo, do you know what the advantage is to watching a JYPE audition as an intern?"

"As an intern, when you provide input on the auditioner regarding the division they specialize in, it could demonstrate the intern's vision and overall ability to evaluate an idol's future abilities and their overall performance as an entertainer. For example, for producers and songwriters, it important for the interns to provide valuable input on whether the auditioner's vocals are compatible with the sound JYPE wants to broadcast." 

CEO Park smiled at the girl's response. 

"Every division is equal in responsibility and importance, Jihyo. But for this opportunity, which branch do you think inputs the most important? In terms of broadcasting the intern's ability in their respective field." 

Jihyo thinks for a moment before responding.

"Marketing and PR, CEO Park."

"Why?"

"Marketability is an extremely important trait of the JYPE idols. There are a lot of amazing singers and dancers, but JYPE idols need star power. Personality is just as important as singing and dancing. To be able to pick up on those aspects is a skill unique to marketers."

CEO Park finished off his drink, throwing the can into the trash can next to his table. 

"Our marketing team is growing old. The times are changing and we need someone younger to participate in conversations and to provide input. We aren't just auditioning for future idol's tomorrow, we're auditioning for positions in our marketing team tomorrow." 

Jihyo's eyes grow wide at the news. She was only a first-year intern. There was no way she was going to be invited to the auditions tomorrow. 

"Senior Marketer Ryu is moving to our Busan location and manager Kim is taking his place. That means that marketer Jo is becoming a manager. That leaves a spot for a low-level marketer to take Jo's spot." 

Jihyo is nearly about to shit her pants, waiting for CEO Park to continue. 

"Jihyo, I picked you to be auditioned tomorrow for the position." 

Jihyo's heart does a massive leap when she heard the words.

Me?

"You pitched the photobooth project for 2 P.M.'s album three months ago. Even though we didn't pick the project, it was promising work and you had great presentation skills. Then the SIXTEEN project you presented a couple of weeks ago was an eyecatcher. You have a lot of promise in becoming the next big name in marketing Jihyo."

Jihyo almost burst into tears at CEO Park's words. She worked overtime every day, bringing projects home and perfecting every detail. She participated in most mini-projects and she always contributed input at every meeting. There were many times when she thought her efforts were unnoticed, but she persisted. 

"It took a lot of convincing to get the rest of the board to pick you for tomorrow. Don't disappoint me. You can head on home now."

Jihyo jumped up from her seat, bowing four times and rapidly spitting out thank you's and "I won't disappoint you!!". Jihyo ran all the way home that day with the biggest smile planted on her face. It was only the next morning when the nerves started kicking in. 

'If I fail this audition, I'm never getting a job at JYPE'

The walk to the JYPE building that morning was a quiet one for Jihyo. On approaching the building, Jihyo could see the massive line of people waiting outside the JYPE building. Blocks of people filling the street. 

In the JYPE building, the main auditioning room was next to a conference room. The auditions being held were open auditions, meaning there was no prerequisite for entering. It was a first-come, first-serve system. You are solely based on the skills you bring the day of auditions. JYPE held open auditions in the Seoul location once a year. The audition period was two days long, three including results. At the end of each of the two-day auditions, all the interns watching and higher up judging would go into the conference room and discuss the top 25 auditioners they thought were promising. Then at the end of the day, they would be called in for one-on-one interviews. Out of the 25 auditioners who interviewed, 5 would be picked to be JYPE trainees. 10 trainees being picked for the year. 

The interns would be asked to pick one trainee for the interview round during the group meeting for each day and then the board would make the final decision. Each intern was to take notes on each auditioner on skill sets and visuals.

The first day of auditions went well. Jihyo noted three trainees she might pick for her final trainee presentation at the end of the day.

1) Auditioner #14 Yoo Jeongyeon:

Song for vocal evaluation: Nobody by Wonder Girls (Ballad version)

Song for dance evaluation: Honey by JYP

Special notes: Fun character, talented singer. Could use more practice with dance. Overall, a strong vocalist.

2) Auditioner #58 Park Jisung:

Song for vocal evaluation: Heartbeat by 2 P.M.

Song for dance evaluation: Growl by Exo

Special notes: Powerful dancer. Could have better vocals. Energetic.

3) Auditioner #102 Minatozaki Sana:

Song for vocal evaluation: Bad Girl Good Girl by Miss A

Song for dance evaluation: Taxi by Girls Generation

Special notes: Very unique personality. Good dancer. Needs to work on vocals. 

Intern Naeul picked Yoo Jeongyeon as the trainee to vouch for and she got a one-on-one interview. 

Jihyo picked Minatozaki Sana and she got her interview as well.

On day two of auditions, Jihyo woke up extra early. She wanted to get coffee for the seniors before auditions started. So, she headed out to the cafe next to the JYPE building. She walks into the cafe and orders the coffee. As she waited for the coffees to finish, she sat down to pass time. While waiting, Jihyo looks over to the table in the corner of the store. 

Im Nayeon. 

Jihyo still remembers the conversation she had with the older girl. She also remembers how the girl promised that she would see Jihyo again, but failed to comply. 

It was two months ago Jihyo, forget it. 

Jihyo picks up the coffee and heads out the front door. When she arrives at the building, she sees the same long line filling the entire block. 

However, Jihyo didn't notice the girl in front of the line until she got to the front door. 

"Hey, Jihyo." 

Jihyo jumps at the sound of the familiar voice. 

"Did you forget about me already?" 

"What are you doing here?" Jihyo asks, dazed, "Its' been two months Nayeon, where were you?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm auditioning for JYPE," Nayeon says with a goofy grin on her face, "I had to stop coming to the building so I could practice, sorry I wasn't able to tell you. Did you miss me?" 

Jihyo wasn't going to admit how disappointed she was the first month she went without seeing Nayeon. She had finally made a friend and they only lasted one day. She wanted to get to know the older girl. Jihyo was in such shock from seeing her old friend, she only noticed what the girl was wearing. 

"You know, you're supposed to come to these auditions looking cool and well dressed," Jihyo says, looking down at the girl's attire, "You're not supposed to wear pajamas to an audition." 

"I know," Nayeon said, grabbing at her pajama pants, "But I wanted to be first in line this time and I didn't have time to change."

"This time?"

"I came yesterday at around 5 A.M. but there were already 20 girls here," said Nayeon, "So I woke up at 3 A.M. today and got here first." 

"You know the order doesn't matter? They don't care if you're first or last. It doesn't increase your chances." 

"I'm not concerned with my chances," Nayeon says causally, "But auditions begin at 9 and I have work at 10. So I wanted to finish first and run to work after. I'm employee of the month at the bookstore on 52nd street, you should visit." 

"Nayeon, practically everyone in the building knows you already."

"I know that," Nayeon says confidently, "I'm an inside joke."

"If you know that then why are you auditioning?"

"I didn't know being an inside joke meant I couldn't audition. This is an open audition right?" 

"Nayeon, I don't understand. You want to be an idol?"

Before Nayeon could respond, the door to the building opened. 

"Auditioner's Numbered 1 through 25, please come forward for registration." Yelled the front door receptionist. 

"Sorry Jihyo got to go," Nayeon said as she put her #1 sticker on her chest. 

Jihyo went ran into the building as well, remembering the coffees she had. She took the elevator and ran to the auditorium. 

She handed out the coffee's to the seniors and sat on one of the seats on the sideline.

Jihyo couldn't believe this is how she meets Im Nayeon after two months of no contact. 

'She disappears for two months and comes back to audition for JYP? I don't get it.'

There was a 10-minute wait for the judges to get settled in before auditions start. 

'I hope CEO Park goes easy on her' 

Jihyo already knew this was going to be a mess. The pajamas were bad enough, but Jihyo didn't know how CEO Park would respond to Nayeon's personality. Jihyo only had to have one conversation with the girl to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't a "normal" individual. Jihyo braced herself. 

"Auditioner Number 1, please come out onto the stage." CEO Park said into his mic. 

Jihyo recognized the walk. It was the same, elegant walk she saw that day in the cafe. She looked like a princess by the way she walked. 

Jihyo could hear the other interns and superiors laughing the second she stepped on the stage. The only one who maintained a straight face was Im Nayeon and CEO Park. 

"What is your name #1?" CEO Park said as Nayeon reached the center of the stage. 

"My name is Im Nayeon," Nayeon said confidently, not a single ounce of anxiety in her voice. It was like she was enjoying the laughter. 

"Im Nayeon, interesting choice of apparel," Jihyo recognized the judge who made the comment. Executive Hwang. She led the fashion department. She rarely accepted interns but she was always asked to come to auditions to judge the fashion sense and apply her own evaluation, "Did you forget to change on the way out?" 

Once again, everyone in the auditorium burst into laughter. Everyone except CEO Park and Nayeon. They both maintained steady composure. 

"No, I just felt like wearing this," Nayeon said with her signature bunny smile, "It's rather comfortable to dance in." 

Executive Park quickly stopped her laughter and scowled. She wasn't a fan. 

"Hey, aren't you the girl who usually stands outside our building? It is, isn't it?" The rest of the judges all joined voices in agreement, "Where have you been the past few months? We missed you."

Nayeon's smile got wider. 

"Busy," Nayeon said quickly, "But I'm back and I'm ready to audition." 

"Let's start then." CEO Park said before someone else could ask another question. He seemed to have an oddly intrigued face on, impatient to see what the pajama-clad girl had to offer. 

"Of course." 

"What will you be singing?" CEO Park asked.

"I wrote the song," Nayeon said, taking the mic off the stand and moving the stand off stage, "It's called Kookeu." 

"Kookeu?" CEO Park eyebrows wrinkled at the name of the song, "What is it about?"

"My imaginary dog," Nayeon said while getting back to the center of the stage, "I wrote it when I was 5." 

You could hear a pin drop in the auditorium. Jihyo could feel her cheeks burning. 

"I see," CEO JYP said, he was smiling now, "You know, you're supposed to keep the mic on the stand."

"I know, but I was thinking I could combine the vocal and dance part of my audition, is that cool with you?" 

Jihyo wanted to burry herself at that point. She thought CEO Park would've kicked her off the stage by now, but on contrary to her belief, he looked uncomfortably calm. 

"You're going to dance to a song about your imaginary dog?" said the head of production and songwriting in disbelief. 

"Yes, my shift starts in 30 minutes. You guys should come to the bookstore on 52nd street. I'm an employee of the month. I can't play two whole songs and be early." Nayeon said. She didn't stutter once. 

It was dark in the auditorium, but Jihyo knew everyone's jaw was dropped. 

"Well then," CEO Park said, "We don't want you to be late and lose your employee of the month status. You can start." 

And she did. 

To say Jihyo was surprised was an understatement. 

Jihyo noted 6 things about Nayeon's audition. 

1) Im Nayeon is a really good singer. Like really good.

2) Im Nayeon is an oddly good dancer. She was flexible and fluid with her moves.

3) Im Nayeon jumped off the stage and barked at CEO Park in the middle of the dance break, which he didn't seem to hate (the other judges got the shit scared out of them).

4) Im Nayeon is the most confident performer to audition yet. 

5) Im Nayeon was a decent lyricist as a 5-year-old. 

6) Im Nayeon left the second she finished, not looking back once.

To say the interns and the judge's panel were surprised was an understatement. Every break they took for the rest of the day was filled with conversation about the first auditioner. It was like the rest of the contestants didn't matter. 

The auditions ended at 3 P.M. and the group moved to the conference room. 

Jihyo was going to be the last one to present since she came last (no thanks to Nayeon). 

The rest of the interns all presented who they thought was fit to be a JYPE trainee. Every auditioner who got presented was well-rounded, well-mannered, and good looking. 

Jihyo didn't know who she was going to present until she got called on. The second she saw the look on CEO Park's face, she knew who to pick. 

"The contestant I am vouching for will be Im Nayeon."

The objections came the second the name left Jihyo's mouth. 

"You're joking, right? Did you see what she was wearing?" said Executive Hwang. 

"Forget what she was wearing, she sang a song about her imaginary dog. She's crazy," said Executive Yoo. 

"Are you forgetting she barked at us? Or is that just me?" 

"Quiet down," said CEO Park, "Let her continue." 

Jihyo nodded in thanks to CEO Park before continuing. 

"At first, I immediately discarded Im Nayeon as a possible contestant. But after further, unbiased analysis," Jihyo said looking up at the Executives, "I saw that she was an exceptional vocalist. She had an above-average range and she danced with fluidity." 

"Lots of contestants can do that and be mentally sane Jihyo." said lead vocal coach Ji, "I admit, she is talented. She's got great vocal tone and she's confident when she sings." 

"She's good at dancing too," said Choreographer Oh, "She has a good vision for choreography and she's flexible. I think she's crazy, but I'm not going to deny the fact that she's a good dancer." 

"She's good at dancing and singing, but we can't ignore her song choice Jihyo. She also shortened her audition because of work, without asking us. Her image doesn't match ours. And I have to say, I'm disappointed in your choice Jihyo, I thought you would have better vision than this." said Senior Marketer Ryu.

"But she's different," Jihyo said, suddenly gaining a new burst of confidence, "She was able to perform an odd song with weird dance moves and make it look good. She's talented and we need her in our company. She's weird and her song about her imaginary puppy was an interesting choice but she was able to make feel like a real performance. I think we should call her for the interview." 

The rest of the executives and senior members mumbled words of disapproval, waiting for CEO Park to reject her presentation.

"Interesting choice Jihyo," CEO Park said, smiling at the young intern, "I think we should call her back as well." 

The room grew loud again, groans of disapproval filling the space. 

Jihyo walked back to her chair nervously. 

'Im Nayeon you better not disappoint me.'

The rest of the hour was spent picking the remaining 20 contestants to reinterview. When the clock struck 6 P.M. CEO Park had the 25 applications filled out at the front desk be brought to the conference room. Each contestant was called back and told to go to the interview room on the 10th floor where they would have a one-on-one interview with CEO Park. They had finished calling 19 of the 25 contestants when one of the interns interpreted everyone. 

"Um... CEO Park," said Intern Jung, "I found Im Nayeon's application." 

The room fell silent and the sound of Im Nayeon's name.

"So? Call her and tell her to come back to the building," said Executive Hwang. 

"Um... She didn't put a number," said Intern Jung, now holding up the paper in his hand, "She just drew in the contact information section." 

Everyone dropped what they were doing to look at the sheet. 

Im Nayeon drew a little dog on a boat in the contact information box. 

'I am so screwed' 

Jihyo could feel the stares of the other interns and seniors in the room. CEO Park had an odd look on his face. It was like he was trying to remain calm. 

"Well then," CEO Park said, "I guess we just have to wait and see if she comes back in time."

She did. 

Jihyo snapped her neck every time someone came out of the elevator. There were 6 contestants left to interview when Im Nayeon walked out of the 10th-floor elevators. 

"Where the hell were you?" Jihyo said angrily, "Why didn't leave your number in the contact information." 

Nayeon looked at the younger girl with a blank expression. 

"Jihyo, I don't have a phone." 

Oh. 

It had been two months and Jihyo seemed to have forgotten that piece of information. 

"You should be up next alphabetically," Jihyo said, finally being able to breathe clearly for the first time since she saw the poorly drawn dog on the boat, "I was so worried you weren't going to show up." 

Nayeon looked at Jihyo with a puzzled expression. 

"Why?"

Jihyo started leading Nayeon to the waiting area next to the conference room.

"I vouched for you to get an interview," Jihyo said, sitting in one of the chairs, "If you didn't show up, I would've been killed. Or worse, fired." 

"You vouched for me?" Nayeon took a seat next to Jihyo, "Why?"

"I liked your performance, " Jihyo said simply, "I didn't know you knew how to sing and dance."

Nayeon only shrugged as a response, not wanting to say much. 

"Your interview is being broadcasted to all the judges, so please don't be stupid," begged Jihyo, "My reputation is on the line." 

"IM NAYEON, WE ARE READY FOR YOU!" 

"Don't even worry about it Jihyo," Nayeon says as she stands up from her seat, "I'll make you proud." 

Jihyo got up to follow the girl. 

"Good luck," Jihyo said to the girl as she was entering the interview room. 

"Thanks," Nayeon said with a steady voice. 

"But I don't need it." Nayeon closed the door behind her, leaving an anxious Jihyo in the hallway. 

Jihyo went back into the room where all the seniors and interns were watching the interview's live. She sat on a chair and focused on the screen. 

"Hello, Im Nayeon," said CEO Park.

"Hello, Park Jin-young." 

The broadcasting room gasped in shock. Jihyo massaged her temples with her hands.

'This is gonna be the longest 15 minutes of my life' 

CEO Park maintained a steady face, nothing too expressive. 

"Im Nayeon, you sure garnered a lot of attention today with your audition today. How do you think you did?" 

Nayeon didn't even hesitate. 

"I did good." 

"Anything you would want to change?" 

"Nope." 

CEO Park folded his hands together on the desk. 

"Not a single thing?"

"Yes." 

"How can you be so sure?"

Nayeon paused before responding this time. 

"I stood outside this building for four years straight, rehearsing that performance over and over again in my brain," Nayeon said, looking around the interview room "I performed it exactly how I wanted it to be. No mistakes. No regrets." 

The entire room grew silent at her statements. Not even an executive spoke, wanting to listen to what Im Nayeon had to say.

"Four years," CEO Park said, "What made you stop at four?" 

Nayeon looked up at the camera in the corner of the room that was broadcasting the interview. 

"I had a sign come to me," Nayeon said smiling at the camera, "I knew then, that it was my time to audition." 

Jihyo reddened at the older girls' comments. It felt like Nayeon was staring straight at her. 

"Why'd you choose the song you chose?" 

"It was the only song I had ever wrote," Nayeon said as if it was obvious, "Why would I not sing it?"

CEO Park waited a moment before closing his notebook. He wasn't going to ask his planned questions anymore. 

"Why didn't you leave your number on the contact information sheet?"

Nayeon recited the same thing she told Jihyo to CEO Park.

"You could've left an email or even your workplace phone number? Are you messing with us? Is this company a joke to you?" 

Nayeon didn't even falter. 

"I didn't leave a number because I knew I was going to get an interview." Nayeon simply states.

"How did you know that?"

Nayeon went silent, thinking before for a split second before responding. 

"I know every single time your team of judges took a water break," Nayeon said while pointing at the camera, "I was the topic of the conversation."

"I know every single audition after mine seemed bland and boring compared to mine. I know when you guys were picking who to call back for interviews, you guys couldn't deny the fact that I was able to pull off the most absurdly ridiculous performance. I was able to make a childish song about my imaginary dog a worthwhile performance. The song a person picks for this audition means nothing if the performer isn't good."

"How can you be so certain that you are good in our eyes, Im Nayeon?"

"Because," Nayeon said calmly, "I know who I am and I know where I belong. I belong on the center billboard and I'm going to make it there, Park Jinyoung."

CEO Park had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why don't you call me CEO Park? I am choosing whether or not you get to train under one of the top entertainment companies in Korea and you keep calling me Park Jinyoung. Do you think you are entitled to call me that just because you got an interview?"

Nayeon leaned into the table, acting as if she was telling him a secret. 

"I don't think I'm entitled to anything. You and I? We're the same. We both want to broadcast ourselves to the world. Make ourselves known to the public. You think just because you're the CEO, I have to respect you? I don't hand out my respect, you earn my respect just like everyone else in the world." 

The entire room watching was holding their breath, waiting for CEO Park to respond. 

'I am so getting fired' 

'I am so getting fired'

'I am so getting fired'

'I am so getting fired'

CEO Park went silent for a few moments before abruptly standing up and sticking his hand out. 

"I know results are supposed to be posted in the front entrance tomorrow, but I'll save you the trip." 

Jihyo could feel tears building in her eyes. 

'I am so getting fired'

'I am so getting fired'

'I am so getting fired'

'I am so getting fired'

"Im Nayeon trainee, I expect to see you here on August 23rd for your first day of practice. Have a nice night." 

Nayeon stood up to shake hands with CEO Park. 

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to check anyways." And she left the room.

Jihyo thinks the stress building in her throat was making it hard for her to speak because when CEO Park walked up to her, she was speechless. The rest of the executives also stayed silent as their boss entered the room. 

"Good call Jihyo, you got the job," CEO Park said in front of everyone, "Next contestant."

Jihyo always thinks back onto the day she got the first taste real taste of who Im Nayeon was. 

The legend of Im Nayeon's audition would go down in JYPE history books. 

Jihyo's trip down memory lane was abruptly shortened when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

Chaeyoung poked her head in the door. 

"Did you find someone for the job yet?"

Jihyo shook her head, quickly remembering the task she had at hand. 

"I called her," Chaeyoung said, "My friend from Japan, I called her." 

Jihyo jumped up from her seat. 

"What did she say?"

"She said yes," Chaeyoung said, giving a shy smile to the older girl, "She's flying down to Korea in three days." 

Jihyo started screaming while running towards the shorter girl. 

"SON CHAEYOUNG YOU ARE A LIFE SAVIOR!" Jihyo says, wrapping her hands around the tiny music producer and lifting her up and spinning her around. 

"Wait," Jihyo abruptly stops, "What's her mile time?" 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long damn, my hand hurts. Anyways, I promise Mina will be coming in the next chapter. The only character in this fic that won't be mentioned way until way later on is Momo. She's going to be introduced midway or towards the end, sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this one :). 


	3. old friends and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung faces her fears and Mina thinks to the past.

The day was going smoothly for Myoui Mina. 

She bought her favorite fish from her local grocery store and picked up some fresh vegetables as well. 

She was walking around the streets of Nagoya, looking at the different vendors. The smell of street food filled the air and Mina was growing hungrier by the second. 

As she was turning the corner, Mina overheard a group of fruit vendors gossiping on the streets. 

"Did you hear about Ms. Yamamoto? She passed from lung cancer after fighting for three years." One woman said. 

"Oh my," the other lady exclaimed, "I heard Mr. Yamamoto has really been struggling with her death. He can't even afford a funeral for her."

"I heard since he fell into depression, he hasn't been taking orders. It's a shame really. He always made the most beautiful necklaces."

Mina walked up to one of the fruit vendors, pretending to look at the dragonfruit. 

"I was dropping off his monthly shipment, a crate of apples," said one of the women, "And when he opened the door, he looked as if he was living in his store. I asked him if he was, and he said he can't go home, reminds him too much of Ms. Yamamoto." 

"It's a shame really, ever since he started living inside the store, no one wants to come around." 

Mina used her knuckles to grab the attention of the gossiping women. The woman quickly got up from her seat to bag Mina's dragonfruit. 

"The jeweler you were speaking about," Mina said while grabbing her bag back, "What street is he on?"

"12th street. He has a big blue banner in front of his store that says 'Yamamoto Jewelers'," The women said excitedly, "He's a great jeweler, you should go and get something!"

Mina smiled softly, "I can't really afford jewelry right now, but I'll go give him a visit." 

The women's smile faltered, disappointed he wouldn't be getting a sale. 

"Well, I guess anyone coming into the store is good." 

Mina just nodded at the women and started heading towards the jewelers. It took Mina 5 minutes to find the store. It was a small corner store, the only thing making the store noticeable was the bright blue banner on top of the store. 

Mina entered the store quietly, the door's rusty hinges being the only indicator of her entrance. The first thing Mina noticed when she entered was the condition of the building. The floors were unsweeped, the shelf's showcasing the jewelry were dusty and the air was stale. Mina walked around the store. It was only when she got to the back did she see Mr. Yamamoto. He was laying on a couch in the back of the store, his eyes cold and empty.

"Hello?" Mina said softly, not wanting to startle the man. 

Mr. Yamamoto slowly got up from the couch. Mina could tell this was his first customer of the day by the surprised expression on his face. 

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?"

"What's the least expensive thing you have?"

The man came out from behind the counter and started walking towards the smaller shelves. 

"We have this silver-colored necklace, but it's not real silver. It's for kids so it's not the real material. Are you sure you don't want something with real silver?" 

Mina only shook her head in response. The man lifted the glass covering the shelf and took the necklace off the display case. He walked back to the cashier place the necklace in a container. 

"It'll be 1000 Yen." 

Mina took out her card. 

"Charge me for everything in the store," Mina said while handing him her card.

"Wh- What do you mean?" He looked as if he heard her wrong.

Mina gave the old man a small smile. 

"Charge my card for one of everything in the store and buy your wife a proper funeral. The dead need to be respected."

The man looked so shocked at the response, speechless at the young girl's words. 

"I- I can't accept this. It's too much." 

"I'm buying this," Mina said while holding up the small necklace, "Just think of it as a tip sir."

The man suddenly came out from behind the counter, rushing to hug Mina. Mina could feel his frail body shaking, tears falling from his eyes. Mina tensed at the unfamiliar contact.

"How can I repay you?" 

"Clean your store," Mina said, awkwardly backing away from the hug, "And work hard to keep your shop. It's beautiful." 

The man continued to sob, falling on his knees. 

Mina grabbed a tissue from the counter and handed it to the man before running out of the store, out of breath. 

She was never good at consoling people, especially the crying ones. 

Mina looked into the window and saw the man starting to get up on his own. 

'Good' 

Mina started walking towards her apartment. It was only when she was halfway down the street did she hear the man calling her. 

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" The man's aged body slowly reached Mina. 

"Here," The man reached into his pocket to reveal a necklace with a star as the penchant, "It's the least I can do." 

Before Mina could reject, he slid the necklace into her pocket.

"I noticed the star tattoo on your forearm and thought you must've liked them." the man said pointing to Mina's arm, "Please accept it."

Mina silently nodded, not wanting to show any disrespect to the man.

She watched the man run back to his untended store before turning around and continuing her walk home.

It was only when she arrived back at her apartment did she take the necklace out of her pocket. 

Mina didn't look twice before throwing it into her trashcan. 

She wasn't a big fan of stars. 

Mina wasn't expecting a call from anyone.

Mina washed the rice before throwing the fish she bought earlier on a pan with sizzling hot oil. She chopped the fresh vegetables and stirfried them on another pan. When everything was done cooking, she plated her food and sat at her dining table. 

She was halfway into her meal when she got the first call. 

Mina didn't often get calls from others. If she did, it was spam. So Mina let the phone ring, filling her silent apartment. 

Then came the second call. It was 5 minutes after the first. Once again, Mina thought it was spam, so she let it finish ringing. 

It was only after the third call did Mina pick up the phone. 

"Damn, it's hard to get in contact with you Myoui Mina."

Mina recognized the voice immediately. 

"I have to say, you used to pick up my calls before the first ring. Now it takes three calls just to get you on the phone." 

Mina's silence continued. 

"Is this a bad time? Because I can call lat-"

"No," Mina said softly, "Don't hang up." 

"Oh, okay," The girl on the other line said waiting a moment before responding again, "How have you been Mina?"

Mina didn't know how to respond, leaving the call silent for a few moments. 

"Mina I don't mind if you're busy I swear. I can call you tomorr-"

"I missed your voice," Mina said softly, "I miss the way you call me Mina." 

It was the other girls' turn to go silent. 

"I missed you Chaeyoung." 

There was another moment of silence before the girl responded. 

"I missed you too Mina," Chaeyoung said softly. 

"Wh- why did you call?" Mina asked, before quickly adding, "Not to seem as if I'm upset by you calling, I just- it's been a while since we spoke."

Mina could hear Chaeyoung sighing under her breathe before responding. 

"You know I wouldn't ask you for a favor if it wasn't important." 

"Are you okay?" Mina said quickly, "What happened? Where are you?" 

"Mina calm down, I'm fine. I just need to ask if you could do something for me." 

"What is it?" 

"I have a friend, she's a singer in this group," Chaeyoung said slowly, "She has this stalker after her and she needs a security guard. Do you think you could come to Korea for a while and watch her?"

Mina grew silent. 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but she's really picky and it's a really long story so I won't go into it now. But could be in danger and there's no one I trust more than you." 

"Chaeyoung," Mina said softly, "You know I don't fight anymore. I don't think I would be suitable to guard someone as high profile as a celebrity." 

"I know. It's just she's really stubborn and has a lot of demands. You're the only person I could think of that fits all of them. I understand if you can't do it, I just had to ask." 

Chaeyoung paused before continuing. 

"I also really wanted to hear your voice, you know? It's been a while since we spoke." 

"I know. I'm sorry I don't call as often. I just don't want to bother you." 

"Three years isn't "not as often" Mina." Chaeyoung said softly, "I'm sorry too, for not calling first." 

Mina thought for a second before responding. 

"How long would I be in Korea for?" 

"Not sure. Probably until he goes back to his country." 

"Who is this stalker anyway?" Mina said. 

"His name is Ryan. He's from Brazil and he's like a crazy fan, trying to kidnap Nayeon and get her to marry him. He's super delusional." 

"Why don't they just arrest him? Isn't making threats like that illegal?" Mina said while walking to her fridge to get some water. 

"They can't arrest him unless he makes an attempt. I think making death threats is punishable, but so far he keeps claiming that he would never hurt her. We all know that's total bullshit, but until he acts on it, we can't make any arrests." 

Mina just hummed in response. 

"He knows where they live and he knows Twice's schedule in detail. He hacked the JYPE databases." 

"Who's Twice? I thought I was guarding someone named Nayeon?" Mina said confused. 

"Oh, it's the name of the group she's in. She's the leader of the group. I'm surprised you never heard of them," Chaeyoung said surprised, "They're really big in Japan." 

"I'm not really into music I guess," Mina said causally. 

"Anyways," Chaeyoung said, continuing, "He's arriving in Korea on Sunday, which is in 5 days. If we don't find a personal guard for her before then, she's going to have a major fit."

"Why?" Mina said confused. 

"She's really picky about stuff like that, you would understand if you met her. She's... unique. She doesn't want a team of security guards. Only one. " Chaeyoung said, holding back her laughter. 

"Why only one?"

"Something about how she doesn't like being controlled and how she hates asking for permission? All I know is that if the company does find someone qualified sooner or later, we're screwed. She's crazy, but she's also the leader of the biggest group in our company. We try to keep her happy."

"Why can't you call some agency in Korea? I'm sure they can provide a guard who's perfectly capable." Mina questioned. 

"There's a weapons policy in Korea. Most guards have to be armed for on-field missions or assignments. She's really picky about not having weapons around her. That's why I thought you would be a good idea. Since you specialize in weapons-free combat."

"Damn, no weapons? How stuck up is she?"

That got Chaeyoung bursting into laughter. 

"She's... not necessarily stuck up. More like demanding," said Chaeyoung before adding, "I've never met anyone like her. She's interesting." 

"So when should I come?" Mina said.

"Wait you're coming?" Chaeyoung said excitedly. 

"Yeah sure. I guess I haven't been to Korea for a while," Mina said before quietly adding, "And I guess I miss you too, or whatever." 

"Myoui Mina, you are a life savior." 

"I'm just repaying my debt Chaeyoung," Mina said quietly, "You know I owe you a lot." 

Chaeyoung went silent on the line. 

"Just think of it as me repaying my debts to you," Mina said, "When should I come?"

"As soon as possible," said a now excited Chaeyoung, "We need to get you moved into her apartment and well informed on what you are going to be doing." 

"Wait. I thought I was going to be living with you?" Mina said confused, "I need to live with her?"

"Since he knows her address, she kinda needs to be followed around everywhere. She can't be alone." 

"So I need to live with a group of girls I don't know for an indefinite amount of time in a whole different country. Is that what you are saying?" 

"I swear," Chaeyoung said playfully, "They're really nice. You need to get out more and make more friends anyways." 

"Hey, I have friends," Mina said, pretending to be hurt. 

"Inanimate object don't count, Mina. Especially your legos, those aren't friends."

"That's pretty narrowminded Chaeyoung. I thought you were better than that." Mina said teasingly. 

"Haha, very funny. Anyway's, you better start packing. I might've scheduled your flight already for tomorrow morning."

"I'm- you knew I was going to say yes to you, didn't you?" Mina said. 

"Maybe," Chaeyoung said playfully, "Oh and before I forget. Make sure to wear a suit."

"What? Why?" Mina said confused. 

"Isn't that what secret agents wear? I don't know. It'll look more professional if you came in a suit." 

"I'm not a secret agent Chaeyoung."

"Yeah, I know. But you should at least look like it. Intimidate Ryan and stuff. Make him nervous. You have a couple of suits right?" 

"Yeah, I can manage. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I get on the flight. I have to get packing." 

Chaeyoung hesitated for a moment before responding. 

"I really appreciate this Mina. You're the only person I trust enough to call. The girl you're guarding, I'm not exactly best friends with her but she's really important to a lot of people. She's might be kind of crazy, but she's a good person at heart. She reminds me of you sometimes. Not in the crazy aspect, more like in the secretive aspect. She can be loud and annoying, but she has a hell of a lot of things she doesn't tell people. It's the look in her eyes I get sometimes. You gave me that look a lot. The look of someone who had a lot to share."

Mina stayed quiet. 

"Sorry for rambling. I know you have to pack. Call me tomorrow when you land in Korea. I'll come and you up from the airport. You should land in Korea at around 12."

"Bye Chaeyoung. See you tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow."

Mina put down her phone and started cleaning her cold and half-eaten dinner. She was washing the dishes when she thought back to the first time she met Chaeyoung. 

-

Mina was 19, wandering the streets of Kobe. It was raining and her fists were bloody and bruised. She had been walking around for the last five hours with no specific goal when she passed out on the ground from exhaustion. 

Mina woke up wrapped in soft sheets and the sun shining through the window. 

"Uncle! She's awake!" 

Mina winced at the loud noise. Her head was pounding heavily as if she was being repetitively punched. 

Mina saw a tall, middle-aged man walk into the room, with a short girl trailing behind him. 

"Hello," The man said softly, "Do you know where you are right now?" 

Mina only shook her head in response, holding her head in her hands. 

"My niece found you on the ground, passed out last night at around 3 A.M. She carried you to my office. I'm Doctor Murikami and this is my niece Chaeyoung. She doesn't know much Japanese, she's from Korea." 

Mina saw the young girl shyly waiting at the doorway. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Doctor Murikami says while checking her temperature and heart rate, "What is your name? You didn't have any ID on you."

Mina continued to stay silent, looking in the opposite direction of the man. 

"We understand if you're scared. We won't try to pry too much," The man said calmly. "Where do you live? We can give you a ride home." 

"I don't live anywhere," Mina said bluntly, "I don't have a home anymore." 

It was the doctor's turn to go silent. 

"You can live here then." 

Mina slowly looked up and saw the girl in the doorway speaking up. 

"Live with us. It's just me and uncle. It's not like we don't have space. Live with us." Chaeyoung said in broken Japanese. 

Mina's eyes grew wide at the girl's statements. Mina saw the doctor staying quiet like he was thinking. 

"I can't accept. I'm sorry, I'll be on my way now. Sorry for inconveniencing you, sir. Thank you for treating me." Mina said while ripping the IV out of her arm and getting up. She was making her way to the door when a skinny arm stopped her. 

"At least stay until your injuries are healed," Chaeyoung said, "You can leave after that." 

Mina just stared at the short girl in front of her. Mina knew she could've easily pushed the girl out her way. 

"I agree," the doctor added, "You showed symptoms of a concussion. You should probably stay in bed for the next few days." 

Mina sighed and walked back to the bed. 

'It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways'

"So you listen to an old man but not me?" Chaeyoung said annoyed, "Not fair." 

The doctor laughed at his niece and started walking out of the room. 

"Let's leave the patient alone to recover Chaeyoung," The man said before turning to Mina, "Press the button on the nightstand if you need anything." 

Mina waited until both the doctor and his niece exited before laying back down. Her head was throbbing. She definitely had a concussion. 

Mina could feel her fists crying in pain, there were probably open wounds on both her hands. 

She could feel herself drifting back to the sleep, feeling the exhaustion hit her. 

It only felt like a moment later when Mina jolted awake. 

"Wake up!" 

Mina thinks she could kill the girl in front of her. 

"Didn't anyone ever teach you bedside manors," Mina said, sitting up slowly, "You should know more than anyone, being a nurse." 

Mina saw Chaeyoung opening her mouth in surprise. 

"I am not a nurse!" Chaeyoung said loudly. 

Mina winced again at the noise. 

"Nurse or not, can you shut up?" Mina said, holding her head. 

"Does she think that just because she's pretty she can be rude?" Chaeyoung said to herself in Korean. 

Mina stayed silent. 

"Here, my uncle said you have to eat lunch," Chaeyoung said while handing the girl a sandwich, "We would've given you porridge but we didn't have any. My uncle has been swamped with patients all day."

Mina took and sandwich and left it at her side. 

"Anyways, I'm not a nurse," Chaeyoung said, sitting on the girl's bed, "I'm actually an intern working here in Japan. A producing intern. I wanted to learn music from the best, you know? I really like it here, but I think I'm going to go back to Korea to work. I don't know, I think it would just be easier language-wise. It's hard writing song lyrics in Japanese with my limited vocabulary."

"I didn't ask for a whole life story kid," Mina said. 

"You think I want to speak to you, idiot!" Chaeyoung said angrily in Korean. 

"How old are you anyway?" Chaeyoung said in Japanese again, holding her anger back.

"I'm 19," Mina said curtly, closing her eyes again. 

"I'm 19 too! We're the same age!" Chaeyoung said excitedly. 

"I don't care. You look 13 regardless." Mina said.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Chaeyoung said in Korean again, "Just because you're hot doesn't mean you get to be rude." 

Mina tried to contain her laughter at this point, facing the windows. 

"Just eat the food, I'm leaving now." 

Chaeyoung got to the door before Mina called out to her. 

"I didn't realize you thought I was pretty and hot," Mina said in Korean, "I'll keep that in mind for next time." 

Chaeyoung felt herself turning beet red. Even though Chaeyoung closed the door behind her, Mina could still hear the girls scream in embarrassment. 

Mina ate her sandwich in silence and fell back asleep soon after. 

"It's time for dinner." 

Mina woke up, annoyed at being disturbed. 

"I thought you would've taken the hint to back of-" Mina stopped the second she noticed that it wasn't Chaeyoung in the doorway. 

"Oh sorry, I thought it was someone else," Mina said to the doctor. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it," The doctor said while putting the tray of dinner on Mina's makeshift table, "Did you say something to her? When I asked her to bring you dinner, she refused and wouldn't leave her room."

Mina looked down at her hands, not wanting to respond. 

"It's okay, I'm not upset. Chaeyoung can be overbearing sometimes," The man said, checking Mina's vitals again, "She's been living with me for about a month now and she's a really great kid. She's very lonely though, she doesn't talk much to other people. She just wanted to befriend you." 

Mina only nodded in response. 

"You know, if you have nowhere to go, you can live with us. There's an extra room in our building, we live above the clinic." 

"I am grateful for the offer sir, but I don't know. I don't want to be burdensome." Mina said quietly. 

"Hmm," The doctor said, thinking for a moment before responding again, "Why don't you work here, in the clinic? You can help with cooking and cleaning. Think of it as your job." 

"I can't sir. It's too much to ask of you. I don't want to intrude." Mina said quickly. 

"You wouldn't be intruding kid," The doctor said smiling at her before getting up to leave, "Just think about it."

Only when the doctor left did Mina start sobbing. 

'It's not like you have a home anymore Mina. What are you going to do now?'

Mina woke up the next morning disoriented. She woke up on her own this time. Instead of staying in bed, Mina decides to get up and leave the room. Mina walked out of her room into a medium-sized hallway. There were 5 doors in the hallway. Mina walked to the end of the hallways into what looked like a waiting room. There was a walkway leading into a garden.

'I could use some fresh air'

Mina could tell the garden was poorly tended too. There were weeds sticking out of the paved floor and the flowers were all dead. The shrubbery wasn't trimmed and overall the garden looked abandoned. It was a half indoor, half outdoor garden. There was no ceiling but there were other buildings closing off the garden from the outside world. In the center of the mini garden, there was an old and rusted water fountain with a bench in front of it. Mina sat down on the bench and stretched her back.

"What are you doing here?" 

Mina looked up to see Chaeyoung with a sketchbook in her hand.

"This is my hangout. Find another one." Chaeyoung said while walking towards the bench, not even looking at the girl. 

"I didn't know you owned this garden," Mina said sarcastically, "It's pretty ugly." 

"Hey! It's beautiful," Chaeyoung said, "It has charisma."

Chaeyoung sat down next to Mina. 

"What are you doing out of your hospital bed anyway?" 

Mina stood up a second after Chaeyoung stood up. 

"I should be going back now." 

Chaeyoung grabbed the girl's arm before she could get far enough. 

"No! Don't leave," Chaeyoung said, whining, "I need someone to draw." 

Mina turned around and smirked at the girl. 

"Am I that 'pretty' to you Chaeyoung?" Mina said teasingly. 

Chaeyoung quickly let go and hid her flushed cheeks in her hands. Mina sat back down next to Chaeyoung.

"You can draw me," Mina said before adding, "I don't mind." 

Chaeyoung slowly lifted her head from her hands and looked up at the taller girl. She has her eyes closed and both her arms and legs crossed. She looked serene with the soft wind that blew on her hair being the only source of movement on the girl. Chaeyoung slowly opened her sketchbook and grabber her pencil from her pocket. She started on the girls face. Mina's face was minorly injured, a busted lip, and a small cut on her cheek. Chaeyoung slowly drew her neck going all the way down until she reached the Japanese girl's arms. 

"What's the tattoo from?" Chaeyoung asked, drawing the star-shaped tattoo on her sketchbook. 

"No question. Just draw." Mina said bluntly, not even opening her eyes. 

Chaeyoung pouted in frustration but continued down to the girl's fists.

"What happened to your hands?" Chaeyoung said softly. 

"I said no questions," Mina responded again, continuing to maintain position. 

Chaeyoung suddenly dropped her pencil to the bench and groaned. 

"Can I at least know your name? You can answer that right?"

Mina unfolded her hand and sighed. 

"My name is Mina. Happy?" 

"Very."

Chaeyoung continued to draw the girl for the next hour. Mina stayed still the whole time, nearly convincing Chaeyoung that she had turned into a statue. 

"I finished." Chaeyoung said proudly. Mina opened her eyes looked over the girl's paper. 

"Not bad," Mina said simply, before getting up and stretching. 

"Wow, I spent an hour working on it and all I get is a 'not bad'. That's pretty harsh." 

"I'm not exactly entitled to be nice to you." Mina said. 

Chaeyoung ignored the girl and went back to examining her drawing. 

"Can I draw you again? I don't like the way you're hair turned out." 

"Can't you go draw one of your friends? Why do you have to draw me?" 

Chaeyoung got quiet and looked down at her pencil. 

"I don't have anyone else to draw. Please?" 

Mina looked at the girl in front of her and felt her eyes soften. Her lips were pouting and she was tugging at Mina's shirt to come back. 

"Fine." 

Chaeyoung smiled at her mini victory and flipped her paper to a new page. Mina sat back down, opting to sit normally rather than crossing her legs and arms. 

"You don't have to respond, but I'm gonna speak while I draw," Chaeyoung said, not looking up from her paper, "So don't get mad."

Mina just nodded and continued sitting still. 

"I don't have a lot of friends. I never really did." Chaeyoung started on Mina's legs this time. 

"I didn't have any friends when I was in school, and when I moved to Japan to study music, I didn't know how to speak to people. So, I'm sorry if I ask a lot of questions or overshare. I don't mean to annoy you." 

Mina stayed silent. 

"My parents died last year, that's another reason why I came to Japan," Chaeyoung added quietly. 

Mina opened her eyes and looked over at the girl. 

"I'm only telling you this because I know I probably won't see you again," Chaeyoung said, "It's nice confessing things to someone you know you'll never cross paths with." 

Mina just looked at the girl. 

"I can't really speak to my Uncle, he's really touchy about my mother's death. They were really close growing up." 

Chaeyoung started on the girls torso, paying attention to the details on the girls shirt. 

"Ever since she died, he's been really down too. I was thinking about fixing up the garden for him, but I don't really know how. I drew a plan in my sketchbook, but I'm not actually sure as to how to start." 

Chaeyoung started to get really focused. Mina could tell from the lack of speaking from the talkative girl. 

"I didn't have a lot of friends growing up either," Mina said quietly, "Only one." 

Chaeyoung looked up, surprised the girl responded. 

"Was her name Kim Jiyeon?"

Mina's head snapped towards Chaeyoung's. 

"How do you know that name?" Mina said frantically. She jumped up from the bench and grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulders

Chaeyoung looked at the girl confused. 

"You said her name. When I was carrying you to the office, you kept saying her name." Chaeyoung was rattled by the emotionless girl's sudden outburst. 

Mina bent down, burying her eyes in her hands. 

"You got my hopes up," Mina said bitterly. 

Chaeyoung looked at the girl, utterly confused at the girl's response. She was going to ask the girl what the issue was when Mina suddenly changed the topic. 

"Can I see your drawing of the garden?" 

Chaeyoung looked at the girl, confused at the sudden mood change. 

"Sure," Chaeyoung said while handing the sketchbook over to Mina, "It needs some work, but it's a pretty brought sketch so it's okay." 

Mina looked at the design silently, closely examining the paper. 

"If I help you build this, will you help me look for someone?" Mina said, looking up at the shorter girl, waiting for a response. 

"Su- Sure," Chaeyoung said confused, "Can you build things?"

"Yeah I'm good with my hands," Mina said, looking down at her bandaged palms, "We can start next week when my hands are better." 

"Who are you looking for?" Chaeyoung said taking back the sketchbook. 

It was the first time Chaeyoung saw Mina genuinely smile. 

"An old friend." 

-

Mina remembers the first day she spent with Chaeyoung vividly. It was a new start for Mina. A new beginning. 

Mina quickly dried her dishes and placed them back into the cabinet. 

She walked into her room and grabbed her smallest luggage from her closet, wanting to travel lightly.

Mina quickly started packing for her trip tomorrow.

'This is going to be interesting'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. What I wrote in this chapter kinda had to foreshadow to like the majority of the REALLY important things that are going happen so I had to plan it right. Also, it's kinda short because the next chapter probably going to be really long since they are meeting. Super excited for the next chapter!! 


	4. dreams and power outages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina arrived in korea and nayeon has a dream

"You had friends growing up?" 

After Jihyo had released Chaeyoung from her death grip, they had decided to the hospital to tell the singer of the news before she fell asleep. They entered the hospital room to see a very much awake Nayeon watching videos on the laptop her members brought her. They quickly briefed Nayeon on the news, telling her about Chaeyoung's friend who was willing to help.

"You know, I could very easily tell her not to come," Chaeyoung said glaring at the older girl, "And by the way you're treating me, I'm just about two seconds away from making the call." 

"I'm just surprised that's all," Nayeon said closing her laptop, "You seem like you had no friends growing up, no offense." 

"You know, adding no offense to somethings doesn't make it not offensive," Chaeyoung said pouting.

"How do you know this girl anyways?" Jihyo said, butting into the conversation, "We've known each other for three years and you've never mentioned having a cool martial artist friend." 

"Yeah Chaeyoung," Nayeon said, looking at the shorter girl expectantly, "How does a loser like you know a cool martial artist from Japan? And how come we've never heard of her?"

"She's an old friend," Chaeyoung said, getting quiet all of a sudden before quickly adding, "Actually, she's my best friend, even though we haven't spoken in a while. We met when I lived in Japan with my uncle." 

"You lived in Japan with your uncle?" Jihyo said confused. 

"Yeah, for two years. From when I was 19 to when I turned 21. I moved when my parents died."

The room suddenly went silent. Chaeyoung looked up at both the girls, confused at the sudden silence coming from both of them. 

"It's okay you guys," Chaeyoung said while shrugging her shoulders, "It was a car accident. I just try not to think about it too much." 

"You never told us that," Jihyo said, "You always told us about how you never had to worry about money. You always paid for company dinners because of that."

"I wasn't lying. My parents were really rich when they were alive. When they died, I inherited half of my parent’s money. My brother took the other half." Chaeyoung said before adding, "Don't worry, I'm still paying for company dinners."

"Wait you had a brother?" Nayeon said, suddenly shifting the mood, "Is he hot?" 

Jihyo slapped Nayeon's shoulder aggressively, inciting a loud squeal from the older girl.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Nayeon said rubbing her shoulder, "I'm a patient!" 

"The girl just told us her parents died and that's all you have to say?" Jihyo said, scolding Nayeon. 

"It's okay Jihyo," Chaeyoung said while laughing, "And Nayeon, I don't think you'll find him very hot. He's 15. Unless you want to go to jail which honestly might be the only place that could handle you." 

"Whoops, nevermind." Nayeon said while holding her hands up, "I'm good."

"He was too young to come to Japan with me, so he stayed in Korea with a family friend. I went to Japan to study music production and songwriting." 

"That makes sense," Nayeon said while nodding, "When is this friend of yours coming?" 

"She's arriving in Korea tomorrow afternoon, but do you guys mind if I drop her off at night? I want to take her out to eat before she starts working, I haven't seen her in a while and I want to catch up." 

"That should be fine, we can spend that time preparing a room for her. It's good that she's a girl, I think the members might be a little uncomfortable with a guy living with them anyways," said Jihyo. 

"Can I see a photo of her?" Nayeon asked, "I need to see if she's prettier than me." 

"I don't really have a lot of photos of her. And the ones I do are all at home." said Chaeyoung, "She's camera shy." 

"That means she's ugly, doesn't it? Pretty people aren't camera shy." Before Nayeon could continue she felt a smack from Jihyo on the same shoulder. 

"Hey! I'm a patient!" Nayeon repeated to Jihyo while holding her shoulder.

"A patient who should be thanking Chaeyoung instead of insulting her friend." Jihyo said, scolding the older girl, "You're lucky she's able to get to Korea on such short notice." 

"Wait," Nayeon said, "What does she work as? How is she able to just uproot her life and come to Korea?"

"She doesn't work," Chaeyoung said simply, "And she kinda owes me a favor, so she was quick to agree." 

"She doesn't work? Is she rich?" asked Nayeon. 

"She has some money from competitions," Chaeyoung said quietly. Nayeon and Jihyo both picked up the hints that Chaeyoung did not want to continue. It was the wordless communication the trio typically had. 

"I'm gonna head home now," Chaeyoung said, standing up from her chair, "Goodnight." 

Chaeyoung walked out of the hospital room, slowly closing the sliding doors. 

"You know, she was totally hiding something," Nayeon said to Jihyo the second Chaeyoung closed the door. 

"What?" 

"When Chaeyoung was talking about that girl, you could tell there were a lot of things she was holding back," Nayeon took a second to think before adding, "I bet they dated." 

"No way," Jihyo said, "Chaeyoung? She looks like she would rather date her studio with how much she stays in there. She's the definition of abstinence." 

"Exactly. Maybe she got her heart broken and it caused her to never date again," Nayeon said, hypothesizing, "Or maybe she fell in love with... wait, whats her name again?'

"Mina."

"Oh yeah, Mina. Maybe she's in love with her and that's why she never mentioned her either. It could've been one-sided," Nayeon said, suddenly proud of her discovery, "Think about it, they might live countries apart, but they could still call. There's no reason to not talk to someone for so long unless there's beef."

"Even if they were more than friends, Chaeyoung doesn't seem to go after athletic martial artists. She seems like she would go for a more indie, artistic type of girl." 

"That just further proves my point," Nayeon exclaimed, "Chaeyoung the nerd totally had a crush on Mina the jock. But Mina the jock didn't like Chaeyoung the nerd back. Maybe the favor Mina owes Chaeyoung a favor because of that. Maybe Chaeyoung gave her money or something. Did you see Chaeyoung's face when I asked how Mina had money to live without a job? She totally avoided it. I mean Mina is probably great at fighting, but enough money to retire at 24? No way. Damn, that sounds like it was pulled straight out of a drama." 

"I wonder how they met," Jihyo suddenly added, "Chaeyoung never mentioned her. Chaeyoung always told us she didn't have many friends in high school, but she never mentioned any friends from Japan. And that whole thing about her parents dying. She never told us that."

"Hmm, maybe she just doesn't like talking about it. You and I both know what that's like." Nayeon said shortly.

Nayeon wasn't a big fan of talking when it came to the topic of parents. Jihyo knew that.

"You should be going to bed soon," Jihyo said, grabbing her bag, "I'm coming here 8 A.M. tomorrow when you get discharged." 

"Ugh, can't you change it to the afternoon? I don't want to wake up early."

"If you're not fully dressed and ready to leave by 8 A.M. I will personally wake you up with a bucket of water," Jihyo said in the doorway, "Consider this a threat."

Nayeon groaned into her pillow.

"Also, you better be nice to Mina tomorrow. Try not to drive her crazy." 

"She's Japanese. It's not like she's going to understand what I say anyways."

"Bye, Nayeon. See you tomorrow." Jihyo said laughing at the older girl.

"Bye, Jihyo."

Nayeon rested her head back on the bed. Before the two younger girls came to her room, the nurse gave her a melatonin pill to help her sleep. 

But Nayeon never took it. 

Nayeon would look at the ceiling the whole night, laying in the dark hospital room. Drifting off only when the sun was rising again. 

It was like this every night for Im Nayeon. 

Habits never die. 

-

Chaeyoung woke up the next morning at around 9 A.M. to a voice mail from Mina. 

"Hey Chaeyoung. My flight got delayed from 8 to 10, so I'll be arriving in Korea at around 12:30 instead of 10:30. Apparently there's a storm coming tonight and they needed to take some extra precautions so they delayed it. See you soon." 

Chaeyoung had originally planned to pick up Mina before work and drop her off at her apartment, but because of the delay, Chaeyoung decided to go to work early instead. 

"I guess I could leave for lunch." 

Chaeyoung arrived at the building at around 10:30. She had her own office room, so she didn't have to worry about coming in late. It was one of the perks of being a producer. Chaeyoung usually would spend nights in her studio when she was working on a new comeback anyways. She worked well in the night. Her office was a second home to her. 

"Chaeyoung? I thought you were picking up your friend from the airport?" Jihyo was walking into the building, "I just dropped Nayeon off at the dorm."

"Her flight got delayed so she's arriving at 12:30, so I was planning to pick her up at lunch."

"Lunch? We have a meeting from 12 to 2 today." 

Chaeyoung groaned. 

"Shit, I forgot. I'll just leave her a voice mail and tell her to come to the JYPE building by taxi."

"Just tell her to take a taxi to your apartment. What's she going to do at the building for an hour?"

"She can just stay in my office," said Chaeyoung, "My doorman won't let her in my apartment unless I'm with her. It's policy." 

"Oh." 

Chaeyoung quickly ran back to her office to leave a voice mail for Mina. It was only when she finished the voicemail, did she realize how messy her office was. She started cleaning up her office, picking up garbage and clothes from the group (she always kept extra clothes at the office). She dusted off her keyboard and rehung her guitars on the wall. It was only after an hour did she finish cleaning her office, just in time to go to her meeting. 

-

Mina arrived in Korea at 12:32. She opened her phone to a frantic voice mail, consisting of an apologizing Chaeyoung and instruction on how to navigate around the building. 

She called a taxi as soon as she grabbed her luggage from the drop off area. 

"The JYPE Building in Seoul, please."

Mina looked out the window of the building, admiring the streets of Korea.

_ 'It's been a while" _

The taxi arrived at the JYPE building at 1:15. After tipping the driver generously, Mina stepped out of the vehicle and popped the trunk to take out her luggage. She walked up the front desk the second she entered the building.

"Do you know how to get to Son Chaeyoung's office?" Mina asked the receptionist.

"May I ask who you are?" The receptionist asked. 

Chaeyoung told Mina to tell the receptionist her name and that she would allow her to into the building. 

"I'm Myoui Mina."

"Oh, yes. Ms. Chaeyoung told me that she was expecting someone named Mina. Take the elevator to the tenth floor. The rooms are labeled."

"Thank you."

Mina headed for the elevators and entered an open one. She arrived at the 10th floor and walked around until she found a big gold plaque labeled "Son Chaeyoung, Lead Producer, Studio 2". She opened the door swiftly and entered. 

_ 'So this is where Chaeyoung has been working for the past few years' _

The office was nice. It had foam padding all over the walls, soundproofing the room. There was a large window with a door next to it, leading into a recording studio that was also soundproofed. The main room had two couches with a lot of pillows and a folded blanket on top of it. Guitars were hanging all over the wall and a producing table on the side. In the back of the room was a big desk. Mina could tell this was a Chaeyoung's second home, it screamed Son Chaeyoung. 

Mina was admiring the wall art when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Chaeyoung, Jihyo asked me to be a temporary leader for the next two weeks so I came to pick up the recording schedule for next week. Can I come in?" 

Mina stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. 

"I'm assuming you fell asleep so I'm just going to come in." Mina saw the door open suddenly. 

"Rise and shine, Idiot. I'm here to pick up the-" The person in the doorway stopped speaking at the sight of Mina. 

Mina saw a girl. She was a little taller than Mina. She was wearing casual clothing and her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. She was on her phone texting someone.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was Chaeyoung's office." The girl said quickly before closing the door again. 

Mina stared at the closed door blankly, not saying anything. She waited 5 seconds before the girl came back into the room.

"Wait, this is Chaeyoung's room," the girl said re-entering, "Who are you?" 

Mina wasn't sure how to respond. Chaeyoung hadn't told her the details of what she's doing and she didn't tell Mina if she had to keep her role confidential. 

"I'm Chaeyoung's friend." 

The girl looked at Mina with a confused expression. 

"Chaeyoung has friends?" 

Mina wasn't surprised.

_ 'Some things never change' _

"Sorry if that was rude," The girl quickly said, "It's just, Chaeyoung kinda lives in here. The only time she leaves is when Nayeon or Jihyo forces her to hang out or when she goes home or to the music store to pick up equipment. And you don't look like you work at a music store."

Mina could see the girl was looking her up and down. Mina didn't want to change when she got here, so she wore her suit on the airplane. It was only a 2-hour plane ride anyways. 

"It wasn't rude. We were friends in college." Mina said, hoping the girl in front of her wasn't close to Chaeyoung.

"I thought Chaeyoung didn't go to college." 

_ Shit. _

"We were friends when we were both 19. So I guess you could consider it college time." 

"Oh really? That's cool," the girl said a little confused, "I just came to pick up my schedule from her office."

"Are you like a producer as well?" 

The girl looked a little surprised. 

"You don't know who I am?" 

Mina looked back at the girl, confused. 

"I'm Sana. I'm in the girl group TWICE." 

Mina continued to stare blankly at the girl, unsure of how to respond. 

"I guess it's possible you never heard of TWICE... Chaeyoung's never mentioned us?"

"I haven't spoken to Chaeyoung in a while like since before she started working here," Mina said quietly.

Sana got the memo. 

"Well, how was Chaeyoung when she was younger? I know it was only a couple years, but still." Sana said, trying to make conversation. 

"She was annoying," Mina said bluntly, getting a surprised reaction from Sana.

"Oh." Sana wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't expecting that. 

"Yeah." Sana was sure Mina was going to continue, but Mina stopped speaking after that, instead deciding to look around the room again. 

"Well, I'm gonna leave now, since Chaeyoung isn't here." Mina didn't even look at the girl exiting the room. 

_ 'Damn Chaeyoung hot friends.'  _ Sana thought to herself as she left.

Mina continued to wait for Chaeyoung on the couch, silently sitting. Only after 20 more minutes of waiting did she hear the door open again. 

"Mina." 

Mina stood up from the couch and turned towards the doorway. 

"Chaeyoung." 

Chaeyoung ran towards the girl, causing Mina to grunt as Chaeyoung tightly wrapped her arms around the girl. 

"I missed you, idiot." 

"I missed you more."

Chaeyoung let go of Mina after a moment longer, wanting to see her face. 

"You got prettier," Chaeyoung said, looking at the taller girl, "More mature."

"You got shorter," Mina said while laughing, "And prettier too I guess." 

Chaeyoung smacks Mina's head while walking over the couch. Mina follower her promptly, sitting next to her. 

"You grew your hair out," Mina said while playing with Chaeyoung's hair, "It looks nice."

"Yeah, I'm just too lazy to get it cut." 

Mina just hummed in response, continuing to play with her hair.

"How was the flight here? You know you didn't have to wear a suit here. It must've been uncomfortable." 

"It was okay. I just wanted to wear it so I wouldn't have to change. When do I start working?" Mina asked. 

"Wow, you've been here for less than two hours and you're already talking about work?" Chaeyoung said teasingly, "Some people just don't change." 

Mina smiled at that. 

"I asked Jihyo if I could take you out to dinner and stuff before I drop you off at her dorm." 

"Who's Jihyo?" Mina asked.

"Oh, she's like a PR manager here. She's like a higher up, so she has a lot of power in the company and what happens. She's TWICE"s main PR, that's the group the girl you're going to be watching is in." 

"TWICE? I think I met a member just now. Her name was Sana, she came in here looking for some schedule." 

"Oh yeah, Sana. She's the only Japanese member in TWICE." 

"Tell me who the members are in the group. It would make it easier to tell who each is." 

"I know you're a hermit Mina, but how could you have never heard of them? Even the elderly know who they are in Japan." 

Mina just shrugged. She wasn't a big pop culture person. Chaeyoung pulled out her phone and showed a group photo of all the members.

"This is Tzuyu, she's the youngest member, around 1 year younger than you. She's Taiwanese. This is Dahyun, she's the second youngest and she's the same age as us, 24. This is Sana, she's the third youngest, one year older than you. This is Jeongyeon, she's 25. Just like Sana. And this is Nayeon, the one you're guarding. She's 26. Nayeon is the leader and the oldest."

Mina waited for Chaeyoung to continue. 

"You won't really be watching the other members as much, but you would be guarding them in group settings, so it's important to know their names. Do you want me to send a photo of them?" 

"No, it's fine. I already got it. They have pretty recognizable faces." 

"Nayeon is really... interesting. When you meet her, be prepared to get frustrated out of your mind." 

"I thought you were kinda friends with her?" 

"Don't get me wrong, I love Nayeon. But she's an interesting character. It's what brought her to fame." 

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"She's known for being reckless, gutsy, and witty. She's invited to like every show in Korea to be a guest. She's the definition of star power and her... unique personality is the main contributor to that."

"Is she nice?"

"She has her moments, but she can be a real hot head too." 

Mina didn't wasn't worried, she wasn't planning on talking to the girl anyways. 

"I only came here for you. I don't really care if she gives me a hard time." Mina said plainly. 

Chaeyoung paused for a moment before continuing. 

"You know, I can take the day off. Let's go to the city and hang out. I'll show you around Seoul and stuff." 

"Are you sure? Don't you have to work?" 

"Eh, I finished my meeting. I can always just stay a little extra late tomorrow. It's not every day that I am graced by Myoui Mina's presence." said Chaeyoung. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I'll show you my apartment and stuff. Then we can walk around the city and just sightsee. It'll be fun, I'll be like your own personal tour guide," Chaeyoung said while grabbing Mina's arm to get up, "C'mon Mina, let's go!"

Mina just smiled, letting Chaeyoung drag her to the door and out the building. 

_ 'Just like the old days' _

_ - _

Nayeon was dropped off at her dorm at 9:30 A.M. by Park Jihyo.

She walked up to her apartment building and ringed for her doorman to open the door. There was usually a hum when she pressed the button, but today there was no hum. Only silence. She pressed three times before realizing the machine was broken. 

_ 'The machine is never broken' _

Nayeon decided not to dwell on it. She was about to call Jeongyeon to open the door when Sana suddenly opened the door. 

"Did you hear me ring?" asked Nayeon. 

"No," said a confused Sana, "I have to run leader errands and pick up stuff from the building since you're crippled." Sana then continued walking to the parking garage. 

_ 'That was a weird coincidence' _

Nayeon entered the building and took the elevator to her floor. She entered the passcode for her dorm and entered. She missed home.

"Hey, Nayeon Unnie." 

Nayeon saw Tzuyu sitting on the couch with Dahyun sitting next to her. They were watching TV. 

"Where's Jeong?" Nayeon asked. 

"She went on a run," Dahyun answered without looking up. 

"She went on a run?" Nayeon asked confused, "Since when does Jeongyeon run?" 

Both the members just shrugged, not looking up from the TV. 

Nayeon grew confused. Jeongyeon hated running with her whole life, almost as much as Nayeon did. 

Nayeon walked to her room. Being the oldest had it's perks. While Jeongyeon and Sana shared rooms and Tzuyu and Dahyun shared rooms, Nayeon had her own room. She placed her bag down on the floor and immediately jumped into her bed. 

Home sweet home. 

Nayeon was only laying on her bed for three minutes when she felt her stomach growl. She dragged her body out of her bed and walked into the kitchen. The knives were always hidden during the day so that Nayeon could enter the kitchen to make her food. She turned the knob on the stove to turn on the fire and put the pot on. She opened the cabinet looking for ramen and grew frustrated when there was none. 

"Hey, guys! Where's the ramen?" 

"We finished it last night," Tzuyu responded. 

Nayeon groaned. The one day they ran out of ramen, is when Nayeon is starving. Nayeon turned off the stove and decided to take a nap instead. 

She changed into a new pair of pajamas and quickly got under her sheet. She set her phone for an alarm to wake her up in two hours. Any longer and she might dream. 

Im Nayeon never dreams anymore.

-

Mina and Chaeyoung were walking the streets, stopping every few blocks so Chaeyoung could explain the infrastructure. Mina knew Chaeyoung was a massive nerd, especially when it came to anything art related. She would explain every landmark in full detail. She was just like that. 

"This is a statue of King Sejeong. You probably don't know who he is, but he's the fourth king of the Joseon dynasty and is extremely popular in Korea. This is my favorite area to come and draw on the weekends. I sit on that park bench and draw the trees and the people." Chaeyoung said excitedly. She only noticed how Mina was staring at her quietly when she stopped speaking. 

"What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked, confused. 

"You're cute when you ramble," Mina said while ruffling the shorter girl's hair, "C'mon, tell me more." 

Mina started walking ahead of Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung didn't move from her place for a while, her ears turning red. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Chaeyoung said, running to catch up with Mina. 

The next place Chaeyoung took Mina was a royal palace. 

"This is Gyeongbokgung, it's the most famous palace in Korea. It was the main royal palace of the Joseon dynasty. Built-in 1395. I come here sometimes to think about songs and stuff. There are a lot of nice benches where you can sit down and drink coffee. It's weird to think about how royalty used to walk here and live here. Isn't it?"

Mina only nodded in response. It was usually Chaeyoung who did the talking and Mina who stayed quiet. It was always like that for them. 

"This is my favorite area. It's a garden that royals used to sit in and walk around."

They walked into a closed-off area. There were flowers and shrubs making a path. It was clearly very well tended to, as everything was perfectly put in place. They walked around the entire garden before reaching a bench in the center. They both sat down. 

"Do you remember when I worked on the garden at uncle's clinic?" Mina said suddenly. 

"Of course. We had a deal remember." Chaeyoung said quietly.

Mina smiled bitterly. 

"I guess that didn't work out well." 

They sat in silence for a while before Chaeyoung asked Mina a question. 

"Are you still tending to the garden?" 

Mina looked at the girl and saw her shivering. It was getting chilly. She took off her suit jacket and put it around the smaller girl. 

"I can't. I've been busy." Mina said shortly, not wanting to continue the conversation. 

"That bullshit," Chaeyoung said, scoffing, "You know you're full of shit Mina. Tell me what actually happened." 

Mina stayed silent, looking down at her shoes. 

"Why haven't you called me in these three years. I called you every day for five months straight when I left for Korea. I called you and you never answered." Chaeyoung said, hurt dripping from every word. 

Mina stayed silent, unable to answer. 

"I called uncle one day to ask if your okay and he tells me you moved out the day I left for Korea. Do you understand how confused I was when you completely cut me out of your life? I went crazy." 

"I'm sorry," Mina says while continuing to look down. 

"I don't want an apology," Chaeyoung said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I want an explainatio-" 

Before Chaeyoung could finish, it started downpouring. Both girls quickly got up and started running towards the shade. Chaeyoung checked her phone the second they took cover. 

"It's a flash flood. We need to get out of here." 

They both ran out of the palace. When they reached the gates, Chaeyoung grabbed Mina's arm. 

"There's a cafe over there, lets stay there." 

They entered the cafe and sat down at one of the booths. Chaeyoung ordered a hot coffee and Mina just got water. They sat in silence for a while before Chaeyoung spoke up again.

"Are you eating well in Japan?"

They both laughed at that. Mina and Chaeyoung knew that out of the two of them, it was always Mina who knew how to cook. Mina always cooked for Chaeyoung.

"Are you eating well in Korea? How do you even survive when you can’t cook." 

"I kinda know how to cook now. Jihyo taught me after seeing me try to cook ramen in the office kitchen." 

"Are you close friends with Jihyo?" asked Mina. 

"Yeah, I guess I could consider her a close friend. I only really talk to work friends." 

Mina only nodded in response. 

"How about you, make any new friends?" Chaeyoung said with a sad smile. 

Mina looked down at her water. The conversation quickly grew silent amongst them. 

"She died around this time of year didn't she?" Chaeyoung said softly. 

Mina nodded silently. 

"Do you still think about her a lot, don't you?" 

"Always," Mina said quietly. 

"Do you still get dreams?" 

"Not as often," said Mina, "I don't sleep much." 

There was another lull of silence between them. 

Chaeyoung checked her watch. 

"We should be heading back to the building. We need to get your luggage. We need to rush for dinner now." 

"It's fine, I"ll pick up my luggage tomorrow. Let's just take a taxi straight to the dorm. I need to take a shower, my clothes are all wet and I don't want to get sick on my first day of work." 

"Alright fine, but we are having dinner together to catch up. You promise?" 

Mina grinned at the shorter girl holding up her pinky. She quickly reciprocated and locked pinkies with Chaeyoung. 

"Promise." 

\- 

_ "You're not supposed to be doing that."  _

_ Nayeon turned around to see a girl. She was shorter than her by a few centimeters, but she looked oddly toned for someone her age.  _

_ "I don't care."  _

_ The girl just stared at Nayeon, making the taller girl frustrated.  _

_ "What do you want?" Nayeon said to the girl staring at her.  _

_ She looked back at her blankly, like a dear caught in headlights. Nayeon was digging a hole with a plastic spoon. She wasn't getting much progress and she could really use some help.  _

_ "If you're just going to stare at me, at least help me dig," Nayeon said to the girl, handing her a plastic spoon.  _

_ "Why are you digging the ground?" The girl said, not moving from her place.  _

_ Nayeon didn't look up, she kept digging as she replied.  _

_ "I'm trying to dig to America. I need to get out of here."  _

_ The girl continued to stare at Nayeon, causing Nayeon to throw her spoon down in frustration.  _

_ "Look, if you aren't going to help, can you scram? I don't need you attracting more attention."  _

_ The girl quickly knelt down and grabbed a spoon, helping Nayeon dig down. It was only after 10 more minutes of digging did Nayeon give up.  _

_ "This is taking too long. We need a drill."  _

_ "Where are we supposed to get a drill?" The shorter girl said.  _

_ "I don't know. Isn't there a hardware store around here?"  _

_ "There's one on 31st street. I heard some men talk about it."  _

_ "Sweet, let’s go together! You can show me the way." Nayeon said excitedly. She started walking towards the exit to the courtyard when she noticed the other girl wasn't following her.  _

_ "Why aren't you coming?" Nayeon said confused. _

_ "My master said I'm not allowed to leave the building without permission."  _

_ "Master? What are you, a slave? C'mon, let's go!"  _

_ "Don't you have parents?" The girl said timidly, "Won't they get mad?"  _

_ "Only if we get caught! I promise you can come back after you show me the way." Nayeon said while grabbing the girl's hand, pulling her out of the courtyard. They ran out the front doors of the abandoned building to the streets of Seoul.  _

_ They were walking together, trying to navigate the streets of Seoul. They walked silently for most of the trip up until Nayeon asked the shorter girl a question.  _

_ "What's your name?"  _

_ The girl stayed quiet, not responding.  _

_ "Are you deaf? What's your name?"  _

_ "I'm not allowed to tell people my name. My master told me not too."  _

_ "Who is this stupid master? Tell him to shut up!" Nayeon said loudly.  _

_ "Hey! Don't speak about my master like that." the girl said, her outburst slowly dying towards the end of her statement.  _

_ "Just tell me your name, I won't tell anyone."  _

_ The girl thought for a moment before responding.  _

_ "I can't tell you my real name but I can tell you my nickname," The girl said quietly, "My nickname is One-Star Punch."  _

_ "One-Star Punch? Why is your nickname so weird?" Nayeon asked confused, "It's so long too."  _

_ "I didn't make it," said One-Star Punch, "My master made it for me. What's your name?"  _

_ "Hey that's not fair, I'm not telling you my real name either," Nayeon said, "My nickname is Bunny."  _

_ "Bunny? Why?" _

_ Nayeon showed her front two teeth.  _

_ "I look like a bunny with my teeth."  _

_ "Oh, cool."  _

_ The walk slowly turned silent again before Nayeon asked another question.  _

_ "How old are you?"  _

_ "I'm 7."  _

_ Nayeon grinned the second she heard the number.  _

_ "I'm 9! You have to call me Bunny Unnie now, Star."  _

_ "You're calling me Star?"  _

_ "One-Star Punch is too long," said Nayeon.  _

_ Star just nodded, agreeing with the older girl.  _

_ "Here's the hardware store," Star said to Bunny, pointing at the building in front of her. Bunny ran into Star's arms, hugging her tight. _

_ "Thanks so much, I owe you one million favors now!" _

_ Star grew rigid at the contact. Nayeon ran into the store, leaving a dazed Star on the street.  _

_ Nayeon waved at the shorter girl from the store window before going deeper into the store. _

_ That was day one. _

_ - _

It was a loud bang of thunder that woke up Nayeon. 

She was dazed, soaked in sweat. Nayeon could feel her throat closing in, her head pounding. She started hyperventilating, looking around her room with blurred vision. Nayeon fell out of her bed, trying to get out of her room. To get a glass of water or maybe a toilet so she could vomit. Nayeon dragged herself to her bathroom with one arm and pulled herself up to wash her face. It was pitch dark and the light switch in her bathroom wasn’t working, adding another inconvenience to an already shaken Nayeon. 

_ 'Tonight isn't a good night for this Im Nayeon' _

She looked up at the mirror. Even though it was dark, she could still see the outline of her face. 

_ 'Im Nayeon does not dream' _

_ 'Im Nayeon does not dream' _

_ 'Im Nayeon does not dream' _

She was breathing heavily. 

Nayeon ran back to her bed once she composed herself. She immediately checks her phone and cursed aggressively when she realized it was dead.

_ 'That's why my alarm didn't go off'  _

Nayeon could've sworn she plugged her phone in before she fell asleep, and she did. 

Nayeon checked to see if the cord got unplugged from the wall. It wasn't. Nayeon got up from her bed and went to turn on the light switch to her room, noticing how dark it was in her room. 

_ 'Why isn't the switch working?"  _

She changed into a new pair of clothes, putting her sweaty ones in the hamper. 

Nayeon tried to calm her breathing before opening her door. In the living room, she saw Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Tzuyu sitting on the couch with flashlights. 

"What happened?" 

"There was a power outage," Tzuyu said, "There's a storm going on. It's a flash flood." 

"A storm? The weather was perfect today." 

"Before the power went out, we were watching the news," Jeongyeon said, "Apparently it was a storm that came up from the south." 

Nayeon looked noticed that Jeongyeon came back from her run, the realization suddenly hit her. 

"How long was I sleeping for Dahyun?"

"It's 5:30 unnie. You've been sleeping for seven hours." 

Nayeon tried her best to stay calm. Nayeon sat down on the couch next to her other members. 

_ 'I never fucking dream what the fuck was that? I need to get my mind off that fucking dream.' _

"I forgot to tell you guys, but Jihyo found me a bodyguard," Nayeon said, her voice still shaking. 

"Really?" asked Tzuyu, "Who is it?" 

"Some girl from Japan," Nayeon could feel her shaking hands start to settle. She was lucky it was dark in the living room, "She's a martial artist or something." 

"Wow, that's cool," said Dahyun, "How did you get her?" 

"Chaeyoung's friend," Nayeon said, starting to calm down, "Although, I'm pretty sure they had a thing. Chaeyoung definitely had a crush on this girl. Did you guys know Chaeyoung studied music in Japan? That's how they met."

"She did?" Jeongyeon said, surprised. 

"Yeah," Nayeon could feel her heartbeat settling finally, "The guard is coming tonight, probably soon." 

The group of four heard the door to their dorm opening. 

"Who is it?" Tzuyu called out. 

"It's Sana. The power went out? I had to use the manual key for the door because the security box wasn't working. The hallways are pitch dark right now and the elevators aren't working." 

"Yeah, the storm knocked out the power," Dahyun said, filling Sana in. 

"How did you through the front door?" Jeongyeon asked, "I had to wait for a grandma to come out and open the door for me. Where is our doorman? The one day our buzzer doesn't work the doorman takes a day off." 

"I had to wait for a man to walk past the front door, I wasn't waiting there long," Sana said taking her jacket off and walking towards her room, "I need to take a shower, my clothes are drenched."

The TV wasn't working so the entire group was watching videos on Dahyun's laptop. They were only five minutes into their movie when Tzuyu suddenly thought of something. 

"Nayeon Unnie, how is the bodyguard going to get inside the building?" 

_ Shit.  _

"Someone needs to wait at the front of the door..." Jeongyeon said quietly before screaming, "Not it!" 

"Not it!" 

"Not it!" 

"Not i- Fuck," said a complaining Nayeon, "You guys are going to send a crippled girl downstairs to wait in a dark entrance? That's pretty harsh. I'm oldest too, what happened to seniority?" 

"It's your bodyguard idiot, go downstairs," Jeongyeon said, turning the movie back on, "You can use your wrist brace to choke anyone who tries to attack you." 

"Haha." Nayeon said while getting up, "Give me your phone Jeong, mine died."

Jeongyeon handed her phone to Nayeon reluctantly. Nayeon was against all physical activity. She was lazy by nature. But she was glad she lost the game, she needed time to alone right now and waiting in an empty and dark front lobby was a perfect place to hide from her groupmates. 

She opened the door to the stairwell and turned on the phone flashlight. Nayeon walked down the stairs, reaching the ground floor. There were couches in the lobby. Nayeon sat in the first one, giving her a good view of the windows. There were two layers of windows, a mailroom being in between the lobby and outside area. Only the outside area was locked.

Nayeon passed time by playing games on Jeongyeon's phone. 

_ 'She has the worst games on her phone I swear to god' _

Nayeon was feeling weird, an unexplainable feeling welling up in her throat. 

_ 'Today was so weird.' _

Nayeon was sitting for around 10 minutes before she heard knocking on the door. It was dark outside so it was hard to see who was outside the window. Nayeon stood up and walked towards the front window, she tried peaking out the window, but it was too dark to see. Nayeon decided it would be too hard to see through the lobby window, so she opened the door and entered the mailroom.

The second the mailroom door closed behind her, the light flickered on, revealing the knocking figure in the window. 

_ 'Woah' _

Nayeon was surprised. 

There was a girl outside the window, her hair damp and her suit drenched. 

Nayeon didn't move from her place, only staring at the girl. 

It was only when the girl knocked again, did Nayeon move her feet. She walked to the second door and cracked it open. 

"Mina?' 

The girl nodded in response.

"I'm Nayeon." 

Nayeon just continued to stare at the girl. The rain had stopped and the front door lights were working again. 

"I was not expecting you to look like this." Nayeon blurted out in Korean. Mina looked back, confused at the girl. 

_ 'Is this girl gonna let me in instead of just staring at me?' _

"Oh wait I forgot, you're Japanese." Nayeon said to the girl, "I only know a little...um...."

Nayeon was trying to think of something in response when the girl suddenly opened the door Nayeon was leaning on, making her lose her balance and fall. 

Mina caught the older girl and propped her back up. She then walked ahead of the girl, leaving a stunned Nayeon staring at the back of her newly appointed security guard. 

Nayeon could feel the bubbling emotions rising from her throat. The feeling she got 7 years ago when Jihyo asked for her name. The feeling she first got 14 years ago. The feeling she last felt five years ago when she debuted. 

It was her 4th sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This chapter was pretty important. There are a lot of typos because I didn't proof read, but I'll eventually come back and fix the mistakes so I'm apologizing in advance if this was hard to read. Also, the segments or scenes in full italics are dreams. also, later flashback will reveal what will happen at the 5th sign and like the significance of them and what they mean to Nayeon.


End file.
